New Promises
by BroadwayTheaterGleek
Summary: Chloe and Derek deal with raising their two supernatural twins. I suck at summaries just please read. Slightly OOC at times.   Pairings: Derek\Chloe, Simon/OC, Tori/OC, Kit/Jess.
1. Chapter 1: Car Ride

_This is probably just going to be a one-shot unless I can get some more ideas. This will be incorporated into my story I Promise (or probably the sequel) but I decided to make it a one-shot here first for people that need more Chlerek in their life. Review what you think please! -Claire._

Background Info: Chloe & Derek got married when Chloe was 18 and Derek 19. They are now 21 (Chloe) and 22 (Derek). [Oh and Simon & Tori are 21 also.] Chloe is pregnant with twins- a boy and a girl. There is no Lauren in this story! Jess is in this story (but she speaks better English) so if you don't know who she is read my story I Promise!

Chloe POV

We were in the car headed back to Pennsylvania where Derek, Tori, Simon & I lived. Derek & I had our own house next to Kit & Jessica's house where Simon & Tori still stayed.

We drove up to Buffalo to visit my dad. He knew I all about supernatural world. It was his birthday and I surprised him and told him I was pregnant. He was actually really happy for Derek and I, which kind of surprised me. The ride there Simon drove up and I was fine since I slept the whole time.

Now we're driving back and we let Tori drive and I was wide awake and getting sicker by the minute. I was pregnant-about 3 months along with twins.

Luckily, I didn't suffer from morning sickness but now we were driving along windy mountain roads and I keep thinking how even if I had morning sickness it couldn't be as bad as this.

I had my head in Derek's lap and he kept running his fingers through my hair trying to soothe me. I kept rubbing my stomach and wishing we were back home already.

"Tori could you drive slower? Your making Chloe sick." Derek practically growled at her. He loved the fact that I was pregnant but hated to see me so sick because of it, which made him stressed.

And when he was stressed he wasn't to good with people other than me. "Why?" Simon asked, forgetting I was pregnant. I had just told my family the news recently.

"Cause she's pregnant dumb-ass! Remember?" Tori said to him. "Oh right. Sorry Chloe." Simon said and turned in the front seat to smile back at me apologetically. I managed a half-smile to tell him he was forgiven.

"We'll be home in 5 minutes baby. I'm sorry." Derek said taking my hand. "It's ok. Just remind me never to take a road trip with Tori driving while I'm pregnant ever again ok?" I said jokingly and squeezed his hand to let him know I was going to be all right.

We got to Kit and Jessica's house and Derek carried me in bridal style and laid me on the couch. Jess came in and saw me on the couch looking like I was ready to puke.

"Chloe, honey, what's wrong?" she asked. "Just an upset stomach from the car ride." I told her. "Oh. The babies didn't like the windy roads I bet." She said. "No I guess they didn't." I told her laughing a little.

"Well what you need is some fresh air. Derek could you bring her out by the pool please? I'll get you some water to settle your stomach." She said. I smiled at her thankfully.

She was like a second mom to me ever since she had married Kit and found out I was Derek's mate. I was grateful for her help through this pregnancy.

Especially since she figured out a way that my babies had only one gene- the werewolf or the necromancer. She determined that one baby would be a werewolf and the other a necromancer.

Derek & I were grateful for this since it would be horrible for our kids to be passed down both genes. We just hoped if their powers turned out to be as powerful as ours we would be able to help them through it.

Derek carried me out to the pool and sat me in a chair then sat in the chair next to me. Jess came out with my drink. "Here Chloe I got you some water. Be sure to keep well hydrated. It's hot out here."

It was mid-July and about 90 degrees with a cool breeze. You could stand to be outside for about 30 minutes before you either had to go in the pool or go inside in the AC.

"Derek would you like a soda?" Jess asked him. "Sure please. Thanks."

Jess came back with soda for Derek. Tori & Simon came out after her and sat in the chairs next to Derek & me. They also had cold sodas. I took a sip of my water and sighed contently when the cool liquid ran down my dry throat.

"So where's Dad?" Derek asked Jess once she had pulled up a chair next to me. "He's in a business meeting with a client. He should be home in about an hour or so." She said.

"So Chloe when are you due?" Tori asked to fill the silence. I had never told anyone (but Derek of course) when I was due til Jess did some test and found out when the babies would come.

"September. Probably sometime after labor day." I said. It was only 5 months but Jess found out both babies had Derek's werewolf gene in them and werewolf pregnancy's only lasted 5 months compared to the usual 9 because werewolves grew faster than human babies.

We also found out that the girl had the werewolf gene but wouldn't transform into a wolf. The only effects she would have would probably be increased appetite and the growing faster than a human baby.

The boy on the other hand would actually transform into a wolf. "You decided what to name them yet?" Jess asked. "No but we'll have to decide soon." Derek said.

I had a small baby bump compared to most but I could feel the babies moving around. Jess said due to my size they were probably small babies but they would grow quickly once they were born.

"Hey can we go swimming?" Simon asked Jess. "Sure!" Jess said. We all had our suits in our suitcases from my dad's house and Derek went to grab mine and his while Tori and Simon grabbed theirs.

I suddenly felt one of the babies kick for the first time. "Are they kicking?" Jess asked when she saw me put my hand on my stomach. "Yeah this is the first time it's happened." I told her.

"Can I feel?" she asked and I nodded. She placed her hand on my stomach and felt one of the babies kick. "They're strong." She said and Derek came back and saw us.

"What's wrong?" he asked us. "Nothing the babies are kicking." I told him. He sunk down to his knees in front of me and looked at me asking for permission to feel my stomach.

I nodded and he placed his hand on my stomach and felt them kick. He smiled happily and then gave me a kiss. "This is one of the best thing's you've ever given me." He told me and I smiled lovingly back at him.

We changed into our suits and got ready to go in the pool. Tori decided she wanted to sunbath so she stayed out while Derek, Simon and I went in the pool.

I submerged myself up to my shoulders not wanting to get my hair wet, since when it got wet it got tangly. Simon got a waterproof basketball and started tossing it in the nets on either side of the pool.

"Hey D. Wanna play?" Simon asked Derek. He looked hesitantly at me and I nodded to tell him I'd be all right and to go play.

I sat on the steps of the pool with my right arm resting on a bench type step underwater and my left hand on the sidewalk around the pool, my diamond engagement and wedding rings glittering in the sunlight.

_So what do you think? Review please! I will probably post this chapter in Derek's POV if I get enough reviews. And if you want me to continue give me baby names and maybe some ideas please. __Hope you liked the story! _


	2. Chapter 2: DPOV Car Ride

Thank you to all my amazing reviewers! So here's Derek's POV of Chapter 1. It's almost the same as Chapter 1 with just a few Derek thoughts thrown in. Enjoy! Oh and they can still communicate in their minds like in I Promise. I just didn't put that in the last chapter. Sorry!

_Italics- Derek & Chloe communicating telepathically. _

Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers. I don't even really own Jess. Macaela made her up and added her to our story! =P

DEREK POV

We were in the car headed back to Pennsylvania where Chloe, Simon, Tori, and I lived. Chloe & I had our own house next to Kit & Jessica's house where Simon & Tori still stayed.

We drove up to Buffalo to visit Chloe's dad. He knew all about supernatural world. It was his birthday and we surprised him and told him Chloe was pregnant.

He was actually really happy for Chloe and I, which surprised me. The ride there Simon drove up and Chloe was fine since she slept the whole time.

Now we're driving back and we let Tori drive and now she was wide awake and getting sicker by the minute. She was pregnant-about 3 months along with twins.

I was extremely happy but now I was upset because being pregnant was making her so sick. I felt guilty since I had pushed for kids but didn't have to do any of the work.

Chloe had to do this spell that necromancers do in order to have children and even with the spell it was hard for them to reproduce.

All I did was get her pregnant, which was easy and fun for me. Plus she having werewolves isn't easy and usually only werewolves had werewolf babies.

Chloe was so petite Jess did regular tests to make sure the babies weren't hurting her. Now she had to deal with a 5-month pregnancy compared to a 9 month one and extreme carsickness.

She had her head in my lap and I kept running my fingers through her hair trying to soothe her. She kept rubbing her stomach and I could see in her mind she was wishing we were back home already.

"Tori could you drive slower? Your making Chloe sick." I practically growled at her. I loved the fact that she was pregnant but hated to see her so sick because of it, which made me stressed.

And when I was stressed I wasn't to good with people other than Chloe. "Why?" Simon asked, forgetting Chloe was pregnant. We had just told my family the news recently.

"Cause she's pregnant dumb-ass! Remember?" Tori said to him. "Oh right. Sorry Chloe." Simon said and turned in the front seat to smile back at her apologetically. She managed a half-smile to tell him he was forgiven_. _

_"We'll be home in_ _5 minutes baby. I'm sorry." _I told her in my head, taking her hand. _"It's ok. Just remind me never to take a road trip with Tori driving while I'm pregnant ever again ok?"_ She said jokingly and squeezed my hand to let me know she was going to be all right.

We got to dad and Jessica's house and I carried her in bridal style and laid her on the couch. Jess came in and saw Chloe on the couch looking like she was ready to puke and me hovering over her.

"Chloe, honey, what's wrong?" she asked. "Just an upset stomach from the car ride." Chloe told her. "Oh. The babies didn't like the windy roads I bet." She said.

"No I guess they didn't." Chloe told her laughing a little. "Well what you need is some fresh air. Derek could you bring her out by the pool please? I'll get you some soda to settle your stomach." She told me & Chloe.

Chloe & I smiled at her thankfully. She was a perfect mother-in-law to Chloe ever since she had married Kit and found out she was my mate. Jess really grew fond of Chloe on the island when she was almost raped by Chris and Jess killed Chris in defense for her.

Chloe & I was grateful for her help through this pregnancy since we knew nothing about necromancer and werewolf babies. I carried Chloe out to the pool and sat me her in a chair then sat in the chair next to her.

Jess came out with her drink. "Here Chloe I got you some water. Be sure to keep well hydrated. It's hot out here."

"Derek would you like a soda?" Jess asked me. "Sure please. Thanks." Neither Chloe nor I were big soda drinkers but on hot days like today we occasionally enjoyed a cold soda.

Jess came back with a frosted mug filled with soda for me. Tori & Simon came out after her and sat in the chairs next to Chloe & I.

"So where's Dad?" I asked Jess once she had pulled up a chair next to Chloe. "He's in a business meeting with a client. He should be home in about an hour or so." She said.

"So Chloe when are you due?" Tori asked to fill the silence. She had never told anyone (but me of course) when she was due til Jess did some test and found out when the babies would come.

"September. Probably sometime after labor day." she said. It was only 5 months but Jess found out both babies had my werewolf gene in them and werewolf pregnancy's only lasted 5 months compared to the usual 9 because werewolves grew faster than human babies.

"You decided what to name them yet?" Jess asked. "No but we'll have to decide soon." I said already going over a list of possible names in my head.

Chloe had a small baby bump compared to most but I could feel the babies moving around. Jess said due to her size they were probably small babies but they would grow quickly once they were born.

"Hey can we go swimming?" Simon asked Jess. "Sure!" Jess said. We all had our suits in our suitcases from Chloe's dad's house and I went to grab mine and Chloe's suits while Tori and Simon grabbed theirs.

I came back and saw Jess with her hands on Chloe's stomach. I rushed over thinking something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" I asked them. "Nothing the babies are kicking." Chloe told me. I sunk down to my knees in front her and looked at her asking for permission to feel her stomach.

She nodded and I placed my hand on her stomach and felt them kick. I smiled happily and then gave Chloe a kiss. I was so happy. "This is one of the best thing's you've ever given me." I told me and she smiled lovingly back at me. It was true. I loved Chloe more than I thought it was ever possible. She gave up her heart to me, she gave up her life, and now she was giving me two beautiful children.

We changed into our suits and got ready to go in the pool. Tori decided she wanted to sunbath so she stayed out while Chloe, Simon and I went in the pool.

I stayed with chloe while she submerged herself up to her shoulders not wanting to get my hair wet. Simon got a waterproof basketball and started tossing it in the nets on either side of the pool.

"Hey D. Wanna play?" Simon asked me. I looked hesitantly at Chloe not wanting to leave her side if she was still not feeling good. She nodded to tell me she'd be all right and to go play.

She sat on the steps of the pool with my right arm resting on a bench type step underwater and her left hand on the sidewalk around the pool, my diamond engagement and wedding rings glittering in the sunlight.

I blocked all of Simon's shots except for when I got distracted by staring at Chloe or talking to her in her head. I would occasionally stop in the middle of the game just to go over to her and make sure she was all right. I got her water from where it was sitting on the table and made sure she kept drinking it. I gave Chloe one last kiss then turned back to my game with Simon.

Once we got out I went over and wrapped my arms around chloes waist where she was standing and shivering. Necromancer's were cold my nature and being wet with a breeze wasn't helping Chloe. In her mind I saw I was helping her with my heat so I sat down on a chair and pulled her in my lap rubbing her stomach.

Jess came out from getting Chloe more water and sat down next to us. "So Derek, Chloe you want to stay here tonight? I'm sure your not up for another car ride, Chloe, even if it is just down the street."

In Chloe's mind I could tell she kind of wanted to just get home already but even if it was for 5 minutes she still didn't feel that great so she didn't want to ride in the car. She then asked me in her mind what I wanted to do.

_"Why don't we stay here tonight? I know you want to get home but I'm not letting you anywhere near a car if you still don't feel good." _I told her. _"Ok good idea thanks." _ she responded.

"We'll stay here tonight if you don't mind Jess." I told her. "No not at all. It will be fun. We can talk more about the babies." She said excitedly then hurried off to get a room ready for us.

Another thing Chloe had to deal with. Constant attention. She didn't like to be the center of attention and being pregnant made her the center of attention almost all the time.

Everyone was really excited. Dad & Jess were excited to be grandparents for the first time and Simon & Tori excited about being an aunt and uncle.

Chloe saw these thoughts in my head. _"No I don't really like being the center of attention but it makes your family happy to dote over me so I'm ok as long as they're happy. Plus I'm excited they're excited because our kids are going to be the most spoiled kids of all time." _she said and we laughed.

**_So what do you think? Review please! 10 reviews and I start writing Chapter 3. _**


	3. Chapter 3: Names

Ok so I'm sorry ithis is rushed and really short but I have 3 stories going on at the same time that I need to update and don't have much time to write! Sorry! I was gonna update earlier today but then I got into the book Bitten by Kelley Armstrong. It's AMAZING! If you haven't read it you MUST! :)

Thanks for all the names everybody! I used Jamie Kay Huntt 's story Terminal Love for the boy's name and AnjeLLii's review for the girls name! Anyway, here's Chapter 3.

DEREK POV

I grabbed Chloe and my bags from the car and took them up to the guest room where we'd stay the night.

Chloe followed behind me and laid down on bed rubbing her stomach. '_Still car-sick?" _I asked her in my mind. "_A little. Now the babies are just kicking so it's kind of bothering me. I'm just a little uncomfortable because I'm not used to it. I'll be fine." _She said. I

laid next to her for a while then we went down for dinner to see that dad had just arrived. He saw us coming down the steps and grinned, coming over to greet us. "

Hi Derek." He said, giving me a hug. He let go of me and turned to Chloe with a big smile on his face. "And how's my favorite daughter-in-law?" he asked her and gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

Chloe giggled. "Good thanks." She said. "And my future grandchildren?" he asked glancing at Chloe's stomach. "Great. They started to kick today." I told him proudly.

"That's great! Only 2 more months now, I'm sure you guys are excited! Let's eat dinner." Dad said.

Over dinner dad asked the same question Tori did earlier, "Think of any names yet?" Suddenly an idea came into Chloe's mind.

'_Der, why don't we name the boy after our dads? Steven Kit!" _she asked me in her head. "_Sounds amazing!" _I told her.

"Well earlier Derek and I thought of the name for the boy. Steven Kit!" Chloe said excitedly. "That's a great idea Chloe! I'm honored you made my name his middle name. So no names for the girl yet?" Dad asked.

"Not yet." I told him then started stuffing food in my mouth. "Well we'll just have to brainstorm after dinner wont we?" Jess asked Chloe and I. We both nodded our mouths to full of food to answer.

Chloe ate almost as much as I did, which was a lot. I was glad to see that the discomfort of the babies kicking didn't affect her eating habits. She needed to eat a lot to feed 2 werewolf babies and herself.

After dinner we all gathered in the living room. I sat on the couch and pulled Chloe onto my lap my hands resting on top of hers on her stomach.

"So wanna think of baby names while we're here?" Tori asked from her spot beside us on the couch. "Sounds like a great idea. Anyone have any ideas?" Jess asked.

"Flora?" Tori asked. "No." Chloe said. "Elizabeth?" dad suggested. Chloe thought about it. "I like that one. Anyone have anything else?" she asked. Suddenly Simon shot up.

"I've got an idea! What about Clarissa?" he asked excitedly. "I love it! Great idea! What about you Der?" Chloe asked me. "It's perfect. Thanks Simon. Steven Kit and Clarissa Souza." I said testing the names out. It was perfect.

Now I couldn't wait for it to be September so I finally could meet the two most precious things (next to Chloe of course) in the world.

_Shocked that Simon was the one to name the baby? I was too! Lol I was originally gonna have Tori or Jess but then I changed it. Whatcha think? REVIEW PLEASE! Sorry it's so short! _


	4. Chapter 4: Surprise Visit

_So I meant to do this in the last chapter but I'll add it to this one. Clarissa's middle name will be Jennifer after Chloe's mom. Or if you don't like the name Clarissa Jennifer Souza maybe later in the story Chloe can get pregnant again and name the girl Jennifer? Review and tell me what you think please! =) Anyway, y'all are amazing! I love your reviews! Each time I read the reviews on the chapter I can't wait to start writing this again! So hopefully this chapter will come as a big surprise! =) _

DEREK POV

Once we got done picking baby names we decided to rent a movie on TV. Jess picked The Lovely Bones.

It didn't bother her since she gets hired to kill rapist and such people all the time but I was worried if it would upset Chloe.

Once it got to the gruesome part of the girl's murder I saw Chloe flinch. I tried to distract her.

'_Chloe love, what is Clarissa's middle name going to be?' _I asked her through the bond. She thought about it for a minute. '_If it's alright with you I'd like to name her after my mom.' _She said.

'_I think that's a perfect idea. Clarissa Jennifer Souza.' _I told her, testing the name out in my mind. Once Chloe turned her attention back to the movie she started getting worried about if this could happen to our children.

Then she kept thinking of worse scenarios. I stroked her hair and attempted to soothe her. '_Chloe baby, they'll be fine. We can protect them. We defeated the Edison Group. If we can beat them we can beat anybody that tries to harm our children.' _I reassured her.

She smiled gratefully back at me then yawned and told me she was going to bed. I was about to stand up, intending to follow her upstairs.

'_You don't have to come up with me. I'm ok. I know your not tired.' _She told me. I hesitated. It was in my nature to want to be close to my mate at all possible times.

Once Chloe got pregnant I took that as be right with her, not just close to her, at all possible times. Finally, with a look from Chloe, I decided to stay downstairs just until the end of the movie.

She got up from the couch and said goodnight to everyone who all then proceeded to give her a good night hug and kiss.

During the movie Tori went to bed and Simon drifted off leaving me alone with dad and Jess once the movie was over. "So Derek. You ready to be a dad soon?" Jess asked me.

"Sort of. I'm excited and I can't wait until the twins are born but I'm nervous I won't be a good enough dad." I told her.

"That's only natural. If you treat the twins anything like you do Chloe you will be a great dad." Dad told me. "Thanks dad." I told him and he hugged me. I'm going to head up to bed. Night dad. Night Jess." I said and headed upstairs.

THE NEXT MORNING

Jess made breakfast then Chloe and I said our goodbyes and headed home, making plans to go out for dinner tonight with everyone.

We got home and I put our bags upstairs then came and sat next to Chloe on the couch. "It's good to finally be home." Chloe said with a sigh.

"It is. It's been a long week. So what do you want to do today?" I asked her. "If you're up for it I think we should start the nursery. We don't have to go shopping yet just see what we need and make a list." She said.

"I'm up for it. We'll plan today then go out and buy everything we need later this week." I said and we headed upstairs. We stepped into the guest room next to our bedroom.

We had 3 guest rooms total. Since Simon and Tori stayed over a lot they got the 2 at the end of the hall. The guest room next to ours we made a nursery once Chloe got pregnant.

Right before we left to visit Chloe's dad we had a connecting door installed from our bedroom to the nursery and moved all the furniture out.

"What color do you think we should make the room?" Chloe asked me. "How about a light blue? That way it's not too girly or manly. Then when they get older we can let them decide what color they want it to be." I suggested.

"Good idea. So light blue paint, 2 cribs, a changing table…." I cut her off. "One changing table or two?" "Hmmm you're right. Probably 2." She said then continued. "

Ok so 2 changing tables, maybe a chest or something to store their toys in." Suddenly Chloe's phone rang from in her pocket. She checked the caller ID.

"It's my dad. You think everything's alright?" she asked me worriedly. "I'm sure he's just seeing if you got home alright. Answer it and see what he wants." I told her.

"Hi dad!" She answered. I listened to their conversation. "Hi sweetie. Hey I've got a surprise for you. But I need to give it to you in person and it can't wait. Any way you could make it back up here?" her dad asked.

"Not really dad. I got carsick coming home so I'm not up for another car ride. Sorry." Chloe told him. "Can he come here?" I asked Chloe. "He could stay for a few days so he doesn't have to drive home with all the traffic."

"Good idea. Thanks Der." Chloe said. 'Dad? Can you come here? You can stay for a few days if you want." "I can do that. I'll leave here around noon and get there about 2 or 2:30. Is that ok?" Steve asked.

"Yeah that's fine. See you then. Bye love you." Chloe said and hung up. We finished the nursery list, ate lunch and prepared the guest room. At 2:00, true to his word, Steve showed up.

I smelled and heard someone else outside the door. Steve noticed this and shook his head saying whoever it was they ment no harm. He came in and gave Chloe a hug.

"Ok so let me just get right to it. Here's the surprise. Come in guys!" Mr. Saunders called. "Guys? Dad who's here?" Chloe asked confused. Just then a boy and a girl about Chloe's age walked in.

"Nate? Keri?" Chloe cried and surprise and ran up to them. Nate and Kari- Chloe told me they were her two best friends from her arts high school. "Hi Chloe!" Keri said hugging her.

Nate tried to follow but I growled and stepped in between them. I didn't like any guy strangers near my mate. If I didn't know them I can't trust them with Chloe.

"Oh sorry Nate. This is my husband Derek. He's very protective of me." Chloe told him. "The werewolf right?" Kari asked from beside Nate. Chloe and I stared at her with expressions of horror.

"Oh sorry. Your dad told us. He explained all about how you're a supernatural and stuff with the Edison Group." Kari explained. "Dad you weren't supposed to tell anyone! They could get in serious trouble!" Chloe said worriedly.

"Sorry Chloe I felt I had to explain. And they won't tell anyone right?" Steve asked looking at Kari and Nate.

"No we won't. Don't worry. Also we met those people who put you away. Diane and Marcel was it? They told us what you guys were thinking if they did we'd help them find you and lock you up. We lied and said you had contacted us and led them to a wrong trail. So basically your dad only confirmed what they told us." Nate said.

"Oh that's great thank you! I'm so glad you guys know now! And you don't have to worry about the Edison Group anymore. We defeated them. Why don't you guys bring your bags in and I'll let you get settled." Chloe told them.

They brought in their bags from the car then we had to figure out where everyone would sleep. "So we don't have enough rooms for you guys. Sorry. The extra bedroom we're turning into a nursery.

So one of you will have to sleep on the pullout in the living room. Is that ok? " Chloe asked them. "I'll sleep there. It's no problem." Nate said.

Once everyone put they're bags away we all settled down in the living room. "So when are you due? And what are you having? " Kari asked Chloe excitedly.

"September. I'm having twins!" Chloe said excited to answer Kari's questions. "Any names yet?" Kari asked. "Steven Kit and Clarissa Jennifer Souza." I told her.

_Ok weird place to end it but I wanted to end it there for the next chapter. What do you think though? Surprised I brought in both Nate and Kari? Review please! And I will not post the next chapter UNTIL you check out AND review __**FreyasWrath**__'s story Comfort From A Nightmare. It's amazing! Once she tells me she gets at least 5 more reviews I will post a new chapter! Coming up: How will Tori & Simon react to Nate & Kari? Will they be jealous? Or will they fall in love? WHO KNOWS! Review both mine & FreyasWrath's story to find out! =) _


	5. Chapter 5: Jealousy and New Romances

_A/N: PLEASE read this! I've been debating on whether I wanted to put this story on hold or not. If you've read the latest I Promise chapter (if you haven't read it and don't read on) you'll know Jess is pregnant. Of course, since Macaela and I email every day about I Promise I knew Jess was going to be pregnant. So I decided just to post it this chapter and see what you guys want. I will probably add the baby to the story as soon as Macaela posts the chapter. Should I add the baby and completely redo the chapters to include Jess and Kit's baby or should I just add her in some chapter saying she was off somewhere with someone (if you can think of who tell me please)? Or should I just not include their baby in this story at all? Review or private message me what you think please! Sorry for the long authors note but I had questions. Haha So please review or message me what you think please! Anyway, on with the chapter!_

DEREK POV

Once I told Kari the names Chloe, Nate and her starting discussing everything that happened since Chloe got sent to the Lyle House. Steve came up to me and shook my hand.

"Derek. Nice to see you again! Since you guys always come to visit me would you mind taking me on a tour of the house?" "Sure thing." I told him and started to lead him upstairs.

After I gave Steve a tour of the house I came in the living room to see Nate sitting to way to close to Chloe with his arm around her shoulder. I was about to go over there and throw his arm off when Chloe stopped me. '

_Der he's just being friendly. He was my best friend before everything happened so he doesn't mean anything. Calm down_.' She told me through the bond.

I tried to breathe in and out deeply to calm me down but my wolf instincts were taking over and wanted to hurt Nate for being so close to my mate. No guy could get that close unless it was me, Simon, my dad or Chloe's dad.

When Chloe saw me losing control she tried one more tactic. '_Ok let's try this. Can you hear the babies heartbeats_?' she asked me. '_Yes. Why?_' I asked her. '

_Listen closely and just focus on that. Think they're our children and they're going to be here really soon._' She told me. I did what she said and felt myself calming down.

Chloe leaned over and whispered to Nate. "I know it doesn't mean anything but you might want to take your arm off my shoulder if you want to keep it. Derek's very protective when it comes to guys coming close to me."

Nate quickly removed his arm and glanced at me apologetically. '_Chloe we're supposed to meet everyone for dinner soon. Should we invite your dad and your friends?'_ I asked her.

_'Yeah would you mind calling dad _(**A/N: if you read the latest I Promise chapter you'll get this**) _and telling him please?_' she asked me and I went to get my phone.

My dad picked up on the second ring. "Hello? Derek? Everything ok?" he asked. "Yeah everything's fine. Chloe's dad came and is staying with us for a few days. He brought two of Chloe's old friends. Is it ok if I invite them to dinner with us?" I asked him.

"Sure. I'll just have to remind Simon and Tori no supernatural talk." He said. "Well about that." I started and continued to tell him all about Chloe's dad telling them about the supernatural world and about Marcel and Diane tracking Chloe through her friends.

"Well I'll have to talk to Steve about giving information about us so freely. Other than that, good thing Kari and Nate led them on a wrong trail. That was good think on their part."

After confirming dinner plans we hung up and I went into the living room. "Well guys tonight we're having dinner at my parent's house tonight and you guys are welcome to come." I told everyone.

"Sure, that'd be great if they don't mind." Kari said. "Nope they don't mind at all." I said. Everyone then went to get ready for dinner. Half and hour later we all piled into the car and headed to dad and Jess's house.

Chloe and I entered with everyone filing in behind us. Dad, Jess, Simon and Tori rose from the couch to greet us.

"Simon, Tori, Kit, Jess this are my friends Kari and Nate. Kari, Nate this is Simon and Tori, my brother and sister-in-law, and Jess, my mother-in-law." Chloe said making introductions.

"Nice to meet you. Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes. We're having Chinese chicken, steak and rice." Jess said. Chloe had this craving for hibachi lately so Jess took it upon herself to cook it especially for Chloe.

Simon, of course, took an interest in Kari. She was a living, breathing female so _of course_ he took it upon himself to flirt with her. Tori tried flirting with Nate then got jealous when he started talking to Chloe instead of her.

I sat next to Tori on the couch and laughed at her sulky expression. "Relax. Chloe and him were best friends. He's not romantically interested in her. Just tell Chloe later that you like Nate and she'll have him flirting back in no time." I told her.

"I hope your right wolf-boy!" Tori said then went upstairs, probably to fix her makeup. After a delicious dinner we all sat by the pool talking in small groups.

I was talking to Chloe when Tori pulled her aside to tell her about Nate. Then Chloe went and talked to Nate (turned out he was shy around Tori-afraid she wouldn't like him since he was human).

Then Nate and Tori started flirting and Simon was still flirting with Kari. Dad and Jess pulled Steve off to the side to talk to him about telling Nate and Kari our secret.

"Steve we know you told Nate and Kari our secret out of love for Chloe but no matter what you can't just go telling people we're supernatural. If you do, Chloe could be killed!" Jess said.

"No I won't let that happen!" Steve said. "There's nothing you could do if the Cabal found out we've been exposed. I'm sorry but next time you do this I will erase both your memory and the person you told. And you'd never be able to see Chloe again." dad told him.

Steve stood in shock for a minute. "I understand. I'm sorry for telling them. I won't tell anyone else." He said then hurried off to talk to Chloe and I.

After about an hour we left to go back home. Simon and Kari already had a date tomorrow night and Tori and Nate also.

_Weird ending but I don't know what else to write. Lol So what'd you think? Review please! I'd LOVE if you could tell me ideas/suggestions you have for future chapters or anything you want to see happen. Thanks! -Claire_


	6. Chapter 6: Poll

I'm working on the next chapter right now but first I need to let you guys know to please go vote in my poll! It's on my profile. Question is: How many kids should chlerek have?

I'm not sure if you need to have an account to vote or not. If you do need an account then all my anymous reviewers can just review this note or the next chapter saying how many kids they should have an what gender.

So GO VOTE while I work on chapter 6! :D Thanks guys!


	7. Chapter 7: Are the babies alright?

_**A/N: Sorry this took so long for an update! I was hoping to update every other day since I didn't have anything to do but then I got busy. I GOT MY PERMIT (super-excited about that! Lol), helped my grandparents move and had lots of summer reading to catch up on! I had the inspiration to write this chapter while listening to Love The Way You Lie by Eminem and Rhianna. They have nothing to do with each other but I was listening to the song and I'm like 'I should write the next Chloe Pregnant' chapter! Lol Anyway, here's the chapter! Hope you like it! **_WARNING: LEMON!

Derek POV

Chloe and I were over at dad and Jess's house since Tori had asked Chloe to help her get ready for her date. Her and Nate we're going on a double date with Simon and Kari to a carnival that was in town.

So Chloe was in Tori's room curling her hair and I was sitting on Simon's bed watching him debate over what shirt to wear. "D. Focus." Simon said, drawing my attention away from listening to Chloe and Tori's conversation.

'Sorry. What?" I asked him. "Is this shirt to fancy for a carnival? I don't want Kar (A/N: pronounced care) to think I'm trying to hard." He said. "Ker?" I said raising an eyebrow at the nickname.

He shrugged. "Just wear the black one. It's casual and will hide any stains you might get there." I told him. "Cool thanks D." he said and started looking for his shorts.

"Guys can I see you downstairs?" Dad called up. I met Chloe, coming out of Tori's bedroom and took her hand, leading her downstairs. We were about to get our coats and leave when Jess stopped us.

"Would you guys mind staying? We want to talk to Simon and Tori about something and I think they'd be more comfortable with you two there." She said. "Sure." Chloe said confused. We went over and sat on the love seat with her on my lap. We were trying to figure out what Kit and Jess wanted to talk about when Tori and Simon came downstairs, both dressed for their dates.

Tori was dressed in a simple rep tank top with dark Capri pants. Simon had on a black polo and Bermuda shorts. Tori's hair was curled and Simon's was gelled to look messy the Edward Cullen style.

"Yeah dad?" Simon asked. "We wanted to talk to you about something. Why don't you guys take a seat?" Jess said. Simon and Tori took opposite ends of the couch and waited for dad to explain what he wanted.

"Well we know you guys never really got to be normal teenagers. So unfortunately you both never had serious relationships until now." Jess said. "What do you mean?" Simon asked.

"Well what we're trying to say is. Now you're hormones might kick in and since you guys haven't been serious with anyone before you might be willing to act on those hormones.

While it is best to wait until your married or at least have time to get to know your partners betters we hope if you _do_ decide to take the next step you know the consequences.

While you may see Chloe and Derek happy to start a family remember they are married and they planned for this." Dad said.

Oh so dad and Jess wanted to give Simon and Tori _the talk_. This was hilarious. Through the bond I knew Chloe was finding this just as funny as I was and was trying not to laugh.

"Wait! Why didn't Chloe and Derek get this talk?" Tori asked, trying to hide her embarrassment. "I'm already pregnant. A little to late for that." Chloe said, letting out a small giggle.

Tori shot her a glare then rephrased her question. "No I mean, why didn't you guys get this when you guys started dating and having sex?" she asked.

"Derek couldn't help himself with his wolf hormones. Besides we both knew what we were getting into. And I couldn't get pregnant until I wanted to. A necromancer thing." Chloe said blushing.

"Yes, so anyway keep those things in mind and I'm sure Derek and Chloe will answer any questions you have." dad said and Chloe and I both hoped Simon or Tori wouldn't take him up on that offer.

"Have fun tonight." dad finished and we all got up to leave. "Hey bro. Can we have a ride over to your house?" Simon asked me. "How are you gonna get home from the carnival then?" I asked him.

"Oh right. Mind if we take your car?" he said. "Sure." I said and we all piled into the car and drove back to mine and Chloe's house.

When we got inside Chloe called up to Kari and Nate. "Guys! Tori and Simon are here!" Then Kari came down the stairs. She was wearing a black tank top and white capris.

Ironically, her and Simon had matched tops without either of them realizing it. Nate came next wearing a blue button up with Bermuda shorts.

I tossed Simon the keys to my car and they left. Chloe's dad was in the guest room on a conference call. Chloe and I curled up on the couch and started watching this historical romance movie that was on TV.

About halfway through the movie it got to a steamy sex scene between the main characters. I was starting to get turned on so I ran my fingers under Chloe's shirt and cupped her breast through her bra.

She squirmed in my lap. "Der stop. My dad's right upstairs." She whispered. "We'll be quiet." I told her and picked her up, carrying her to our bedroom.

CHLOE POV (Lemon starts here and ends when Derek's POV starts)

I was wearing a black silk tank top that was suddenly ripped down the middle between my breasts so that Derek could put his mouth on my nipples.

He licked and suckled them, bringing them to tight peaks that strained towards his mouth. I had my hands in his soft black hair and was holding his mouth to my chest.

We were lying so that I was able to grind myself against his side. I could feel how wet I was and knew he could feel it too. He shifted slightly and brought his hand to my moist center.

He ran a finger along my folds and sighed out loud. He matched the rhythm of his finger to that of his tongue on my breast and pushed me towards release.

"Derek!" I cried out on my head as he slid two fingers into me and reached for my most sensitive spot. He worked me endlessly, stroking my center and using his mouth on my nipples.

He was licking and nipping (not breaking skin of course) and teasing and I thought I might come just from the way my breasts felt. I felt like I was floating.

He looked into my eyes and moved slightly to enter me while our eyes were locked. "Yessss," he whispered as he slid himself to my womb and I saw his eyes almost roll back in his head.

Derek inside of me brought me back to my body and made me start to burn all over again. He began to push into me and pull me against him to meet his thrusts.

I was leaning on my elbows and trying to push myself towards him to take him as far in as I could. And then I was just trying to keep my balance as he was pounding into me as gently as he could so he wouldn't hurt my stomach.

"You…are…mine," he growled, and then he reached one hand around to my clit and I threw my head back and came.

He just kept pumping and flicking my clit and drawing out my orgasm until tears were running down my face. Then I felt his hand clench on my ass and could see in his face that he was ready.

With one more thrust he buried himself in me and ground the base of his cock against my flesh, spilling himself in me and howling at his release.

(A/N: Sorry for the interuption but I have to give credit where it's due. This is actually from the Southern Vampire Mysteries fanfic Dead on New Years by Missus T. I just changed it to make it apply to Derek and Chloe)

DEREK POV

I laid down with Chloe in my arms after an intense and satisfying round of sex and we started talking about how we thought Simon and Tori's dates with Kari and Nate we're going.

After a while of just laying there and talking through the bond about random topics I heard the car pull into the driveway. I sighed and got up to get dressed.

Chloe took one of my shirts (she liked wearing them cause they fit comfortably over her baby bump) and pulled on some shorts.

I went over and smoothed down her hair and gave her a loving kiss before going downstairs to see how the double date went.

We saw Simon give Kari a quick kiss (not noticing us) then Kari hurried off upstairs. "Where's Tori?" Chloe asked Simon. "She's still on the front porch with Nate." He said and then him and Chloe proceeded to open the door to find Nate and Tori making out.

CHLOE POV (sorry it skips around so much)

Simon and I opened the door to find Nate making out with Tori. "Gross. Who would want to make out with Tori?" Simon teased. Not breaking the kiss, Tori sent a knock-back spell at him.

Unfortunately, she was to busy making out with Nate to aim so it ended up hitting me. I flew back into the wall and felt a sharp pain in my stomach.

I slumped to the ground and felt blood trickle down my leg. "Oh no. Please let the babies be alright." That was the last thing I thought before it all went black.

DEREK POV

Through the bond I saw Chloe feeling pain in her stomach. Then I saw blood trickle down her leg and her hoping the babies were ok before she passed out. I ran over to her and picked her up gently in my arms.

I took her up to our bedroom and everyone followed. I yelled for someone to get towels and once Tori brought some back she laid them on the bed gently laid Chloe down in bed on top of the towels.

The blood was still trickling down her legs. "You IDIOT!" I yelled at Tori. She started muttering apologies but I cut her off. "Shut up and go get Jess." I told her.

**(A/N: Sorry if this is OOC or whatever but you gotta understand Derek's not thinking right. He's worried about Chloe and hates not knowing what to do.) **

Tori and Simon ran off to bring Jess over and Chloe's dad came in wondering what the screaming was about. When he saw Chloe and the blood-soaked towels he started freaking out demanding to know what was going on.

Nate and Kari took him downstairs to explain to him what was going on. They decided to stay downstairs while we waited for Jess to get here.

5 minutes later a breathless Jess came in carrying an bag of medical equipment. Everyone filed in the room after her. After I explained what I saw in Chloe's head Jess got to work.

"Everybody out except Derek!" Jess said and shooed everyone out the door and locked it. "Now Derek I'm going to need you to take off her pants and underwear." Jess said. **(A/N: OK I know this sounds gross to some of you but guys remember she's a DOCTOR.)**

After putting on a pair of rubber gloves and checking Chloe's female area Jess stepped back. "Can you heal her?" I asked her. "I could but she needs to bleed this out. It's just her body's way of reacting to the hit against the wall.

It's hard to explain but by bleeding it's her body's way of protecting the babies. Cleaning out her system to make sure everything's ok." She said.

After healing Chloe just enough to stop the heavy bleeding down to a light, occasional flow Jess suggested we go back to her place for an ultrasound.

Jess wrapped Chloe's female parts in bandages and I gently lifted her into the car with her head in my lap while Jess drove. I gently lifted Chloe out of the car and carried her into Jess's upstairs office-now a hospital room for Chloe.

After doing an ultrasound to make sure everything was all right Jess gave me instructions. "Luckily, the babies are fine. Some good news is it looks like I made a mistake and Chloe is actually 4 months pregnant instead of 3.

So early August sometime she should be due. Until then, for a few days she should be completely on bed rest.

Then after those few days are up she should still be on bed rest as much as she can but I know she won't want to be trapped in her room til August so she has to stay home and try to only do moderate activities.

No heavy lifting and avoid anything that could cause her stress or strain." Jess said, finishing up her instructions. Chloe's dad was going on an emergency business trip so Jess and dad were going to stay with us until Chloe was off bed rest.

While they packed I laid Chloe down on the couch and pulled a blanket over her. Once I finished assuring everyone Chloe was alright and telling them about the earlier due date dad came down.

"Tori. I know you didn't mean it but no matter what, until Chloe gives birth, no more spells ok?" dad told her. She nodded.

"That goes for you too. I know you weren't the one who cast the spell but you were responsible for provoking Tori." Dad also told Simon.

Jess came down and we left back to our house. Chloe's dad had already packed and left, leaving a note to alert him closer to Chloe's due date. I laid Chloe back down in our bed; glad to notice she stopped bleeding.

An hour later I felt her start to wake up. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times, taking a minute to clear the fog from her brain.

Once she remembered what happened she gasped and put her hand on her stomach. 'Der. The babies!' she thought frantically.

'Calm down love. They're fine. Jess did an ultrasound while you were unconscious. And she actually found out your 4 months along and should be due sometime early August.' I told her excitedly through the bond.

'That's so great. I can't wait!' she said. I leaned down and kissed her, sending her my feelings of love and contentment through the bond.

_This was my longest chapter yet! So I better get A LOT (is 12 to 15to much to ask?) of reviews or I just might not update for a long time. I don't think you want that since the next chapter is baby time! Time for the babies to arrive! Anyone have an idea/request what day in August the babies should arrive? So review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! The 'talk' with Simon and Tori didn't go as smoothly as I wanted so tell me if that was ok and I'm just imagining things. Also, remember to vote on the poll on my profile (it's actually working now!) The sooner you vote on that the sooner I can get started and post the next chapter! Thanks guys! Love ya for reading this! -Claire_


	8. Chapter 8: The Twins Arrive

_A/N: I Didn't get the 12 reviews I asked for but I loved the reviews I did get so I decided to post this chapter! I just couldn't wait to not only introduce Kit and Jess's baby (well now toddler) but also to have the twins finally arrive! So fans of my story I Promise you are the first people to hear about Kit and Jess's baby besides Macaela and I! They have a baby girl named Melody! She will be described in this chapter! Enjoy!_

DEREK POV

After I told Chloe the news about her being 4 months pregnant she laid down in bed. She patted the spot beside her and I climbed under the covers with her and pulled her close.

"Go to sleep love. I'm here." I told her and kissed her cheek. She sighed contently and it wasn't long before she was asleep.

The next day when Chloe woke up Jess came in to make sure she was all right. Once Jess found everything to be fine she told Chloe the bed-rest rule.

"Now if Derek can carry you downstairs you can stay on the couch. But other than that I want you in bed and trying to sleep or rest." Jess told her.

"Ok thanks Jess." Chloe said and Jess leaned down to give her a hug. "Anything for you hun." Just then Jess's phone rang. "Hello?" she answered. It was her sister, Sarah.

"Hi Jess. You're coming to pick Melody up today right?" Sarah asked. "Yeah. What time should I be there?" Jess asked her.

"Well I have to go shopping so why don't I just drop her off at your house around noon?" Sarah said. "That'd be great. Thanks." Jess said and hung up.

"Chloe! I have good news for you. Melody will be home around noon!" Jess told her. "Really? That's great! I can't wait to see her again!" Chloe said smiling.

Even as a baby, Melody had a very close attachment to Chloe. And Chloe loved that. Melody was the whole reason Chloe and I even decided to have kids.

Melody had spent the last 2 weeks as Jess's sisters house. Jess didn't talk to her sister much until after she married my dad. She had always been worried about her job putting her sister in danger.

Once they married dad convinced her to try to contact her, saying that there was no way to trace Jess to Sarah. She did and ever since then she kept in contact and Jess kept the supernatural part of her hidden.

When Jess first had Melody we were all relieved she was just a normal human baby. Just recently, Melody had come into Jess's shaman powers.

Melody knew when she went over Sarah's she couldn't use her powers so Jess and dad had allowed her to keep in contact. Even though there was such an age difference between all of us, we all loved Melody.

Melody wanted an uncle and since dad didn't have any siblings and Sarah wasn't married so she began to think of Chloe and I as her aunt and uncle.

She was very happy with the fact since Chloe and I spoiled her like crazy and now she would have cousins. "And she'll be more than happy to see you and know her cousins are coming soon!" Jess said.

"Well I made you guys and your friends breakfast. It's on the table." "Thank you." I told her. Even though Chloe's dad had to leave Kari and Nate stayed. S

imon and Tori offered to drive them home when they were ready. They wanted to be here when the twin's were born.

What they don't know is that Chloe and I were going to offer them Chloe's aunt's house to live in. When Simon killed Lauren Chloe had taken it surprisingly well.

When I commented on this once she said it was because ever since the stabbing and the kidnapping Lauren was no longer an aunt to her.

So when Lauren died Chloe inherited her house and now she wanted to give it to Kari and Nate. A few hours later Jess pulled in the driveway. Soon after, Melody came rushing in.

She spotted Chloe on the couch and threw herself into Chloe's arms. Melody was adorable. She had Jess's copper hair and dad's brown eyes. "Hi sweetie! How are you?" Chloe asked her.

"I'm good. I missed you!" Melody said and tried to give Chloe a hug over her stomach. "I missed you too. Did you have fun at your aunts house?" Chloe asked.

"Yes. We went to the park and rode a roller coaster!" Melody said. "I bet that was fun!" Chloe said. "Uh-Uh." Melody said with a yawn.

"Ok missy it's nap time. Time to get you home. Say goodbye to Chloe." Jess said coming over.(A/N: Melody is 5 years old now.) Melody threw her arms around Chloe's neck.

"No! I want to stay with Auntie Chloe!" Melody said. "We'll see her later. It's nap time now." Jess said taking Melody from Chloe. Melody immediately started crying and reaching out her arms for Chloe.

"Jess? Can she take naptime in my room with me? " Chloe asked her. Jess thought about it for a minute.

"Sure if you don't mind. But remember you need your rest too. Don't let her keep you up. You should try to sleep too." Jess told her. "Ok I will." Chloe said with a smile.

Jess immediately handed Melody to Chloe. Chloe took Melody in her arms and was about to get up to carry her upstairs when I quickly got up and scooped Chloe in my arms with Melody holding onto Chloe.

"Uncle Derry!" Melody said giggling. "Sorry but it's my job as you and Chloe's knight to carry you upstairs." I told her with a smile. Both her and Chloe laughed.

I got into Chloe and I's bedroom and set them down gently on the bed. They climbed under the covers and Melody snuggled close to Chloe.

"Uncle Derek? Can you come lay down with us too?" Melody asked me. "Of course." I said. I laid down on the other side of Melody and a few minutes later both Chloe and Melody were asleep.

I sat up and observed them. In just a few weeks this would be Chloe lying with _our _son and daughter. I was filled with happiness at the thought.

LATER THAT DAY

Chloe and Melody were on the couch watching Scooby Doo-Melody's favorite show. Nate and Kari were over at dad and Jess's with Simon and Tori.

We sat there watching TV for a while before Kari and Nate walk in. "Hey Chloe!" they say at the same time. We all laugh. "Hi guys! Have fun with Simon and Tori?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah we played would you rather. Pretty funny. Who's this?" Nate asked pointing at Melody. "This is my sister-in-law believe it or not." Chloe said laughing.

"This is Melody. Kit and Jess's daughter. "She's so cute." Kari said. "Yeah she is cute. I'm going to take a shower." Nate said. "Ok." Chloe said.

Kari came over and sat in the loveseat beside the couch. "So did you guys finish the nursery yet?" she asked us. "

Not yet. We were planning to go shopping today but I'm not allowed. And then Jess said once I'm off bed rest I should just stick to traveling between the houses." Chloe told her.

"Oh well I would love to go shopping for you!" Kari said excitedly. "Really? That'd be great!" Chloe told her. "Yeah! Just tell me what you need and I can pick it out for you. And maybe Tori can help me." Kari said. I

went up and got the list we had compiled and handed it to Kari. "That's a list of what we need." Chloe said. "We want to paint the room a light blue so everything needs to match that."

"Oh that's a good color. Do you have clothes for them? And diapers?" Kari asked. "Well we clothes that Tori and Jess brought. And yeah we have diapers." Chloe told her.

"Well you can never have enough clothes so that means I get to clothes shop for my new niece and nephew!" Kari said excited. Chloe laughed. "Do you have a computer I could use? I want to look up some of the shops around here." Kari asked.

"Down the hall, first door on the left." I told her and she went off to find it. Around 7:00 Jess came back and took Melody home for her bedtime. With a quick kiss goodbye to me and Chloe Melody was off.

I went over to the couch and pulled Chloe onto my lap. "I don't know why you keep doing this. I must be heavy." Chloe complained.

"Werewolf strength remember? You may feel heavy but to me your nothing." I told her, soothing her fears. She yawned. "I'm carrying you up to bed." I told her.

Surprisingly, she didn't protest. She noticed my surprise to her reaction through the bond. _'Between the pregnancy hormones and the babies kicking I'm exhausted.'_ She told me.

THE NEXT DAY-TORI POV

I was sitting on the floor in the living room with Simon and Melody playing Chutes and Ladders. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Simon stood and opened the door to find Kari.

"Hi Kar. Didn't expect you here. Our dates not until tonight." He told her, motioning for her to come inside. She came in and sat on the couch. "Hi Tori. Hi Melody." "Hi Kari!" Mel and I said.

"So anyway I didn't come here for you right now. I wanted to see if Tori wanted to come baby shopping for Chloe with me." She asked me.

"Sure sounds great. Lemme grab my purse and we can go." I told her grabbing my purse and car keys. "So does Chloe know your baby shopping?" I asked Kari once we got in the car.

"Yeah she asked me to last night." She told me. Hearing that Chloe asked her instead of me made me jealous. I was Chloe's best friend, she should be asking _me_.

I've been there with her through everything. Kari just can't come back in Chloe's life now and take my spot. Kari seemed to sense my mood. "

Tori? I know you may be jealous she asked me instead of you but you shouldn't be. She probaly just didn't want to bother you. Chloe's was my best friend.

Now that I came back and know she's supernatural we're still great friends but I know, I can see it, how I can't replace you.

You've been with Chloe through things I bet I don't even want to imagine. You're Chloe's absolute best girlfriend. Me coming back doesn't change that." She told me.

We pulled up to a stoplight and I turned my head to smile at her. "Thanks." I told her. "Anytime." She said. The rest of the day we spent bonding.

We brought the cribs and changing tables Chloe needed then loaded them into the car. Next we went to the paint store and Kari found a perfect shade of light blue Derek and Chloe wanted.

Finally we arrived at the mall. We went in all these baby stores and brought a ton of cute clothes for the twins. Kari and I really bonded since we both loved shopping. Finally we headed over to Chloe and Derek's to drop off the stuff.

A FEW WEEKS LATER-DEREK POV

I was sitting on the couch with Chloe on my lap. She was just wearing my t-shirt since it was long on her and no one was home. It was August 4th , around 9:00, and Chloe was due any day now.

Jess had everything ready in our room, where Chloe would give birth. The nursery was all set up. We even painted the twin's names above their cribs in black cursive.

We were watching a movie when suddenly I felt liquid on my lap. "Did your water just break?" I asked Chloe, who could only nod because she was hit with a contraction.

I took Chloe up to our bedroom and called Jess. While waiting for her to come over I quickly changed my pants and helped Chloe get out of her underwear.

Then I sat on the side of the bed, holding Chloe's hand and encouraging her to breathe like Jess taught her. Jess had given birth in an actual hospital because Melody was human.

Chloe couldn't go to the hospital because there would be to many questions once they ran tests on the babies and found something isn't normal. So Jess had gladly volunteered to be Chloe's doctor.

Finally I heard Jess pull up in the driveway. She entered and I could smell not only her but also dad, Melody, Simon, Tori, Nate and Kari. "Ok everyone stay down here. I'll call if we need help." Jess told them then hurried upstairs.

She entered the bedroom and checked Chloe. Unfortunately she wasn't dilated enough to start pushing yet so Jess just encouraged her to breather while I rubbed soothing circles on her hand.

Finally about an hour later Chloe was finally dilated and ready to push. She squeezed my hand so tight it actually hurt a little. An hour later, at 11:02 pm and finally Steven came out crying.

Jess quickly cleaned him up and let Chloe have a moment with him before placing him in his crib, next to the bed, and telling Chloe to push again. At 12:12 am August 5th Clarissa was born.

Jess cleaned Clarissa up while I picked Steven up from his crib. I held him and my arms and studied this perfect creature. He had dark hair like me and his eyes were fascinating.

They were a mixture of my green eyes and Chloe's blue eyes. Then I handed him off to Chloe and studied my precious daughter.

She had Chloe's curly blonde hair with a tint of red in it and the same eyes as her brother. (A/N: Picture of what their eyes look like in my profile)

"They're beautiful. Thank you." I told Chloe. I looked at her and saw the love in her eyes that reflected back from mine. I kissed her passionately, careful not crush Clarissa and Steven.

"They're perfect." She said then yawned. "Go to sleep love. You must be exhausted. I'm going to introduce the twins to their new family." I told her. "Ok. I love you." She told me, smiling.

"I love you too." I told her and gave her a quick kiss. She settled down into the covers and quickly fell asleep, exhausted from 3 hours of labor.

Jess came in after cleaning up and putting towels in the washer and smiled at me with in my arms. Wearing, what I'm sure, was a smitten expression of love.

I just couldn't believe they were finally here. They were so precious. "Ready to introduce them to the family?" she asked me and I nodded. She took Steven and I took Clarissa and we headed downstairs.

Since it was almost 1:00 in the morning everyone was sprawled on the couches and on the floor half-asleep. They all woke up when they heard Jess's footsteps on the stairs and immediately rushed over to us.

I passed Clarissa to dad and Jess handed Steven to Tori. After being passed around Clarissa finally ended up in Tori's arms and Steven in Kari's. "Such gorgeous unique eyes." Kari gushed.

I was itching to hold my babies in my arms again, I just couldn't seem to get enough, so I took Clarissa from Tori. Jess took Steven and everyone came closer to us so they could adore the twins so more.

Suddenly Melody tugged at my pant leg. I looked down at her. "Can I hold my new baby cousins?" she asked me. "Of course. Here, sit on the couch. Now put your arms into a cradle. Good." I said and set Clarissa in her arms.

"Now support her head." I told Melody, propping a pillow under her arm for extra support. A few minutes later Jess took Clarissa and Melody held Steven.

I was filled with so much love. I was surrounded by my family, had a beautiful caring mate who I loved and now 2 beautiful twins.

Suddenly all those years on the run and fear of the Edison Group and the Cabal were suddenly worth it since it lead us to where we are now. Perfect. Happy.

And surrounded with so much love.

_That's the end of the chapter! It was the longest chapter I've ever written! Over 3,000 words! The twins are finally here! Yeah! So review please and tell me what you thought of this chapter! =) Isn't Melody cute? Thank you to my anonymous reviewer tim who gave me the idea to have the twins born on two separate days! So I don't know when the next chapter will be up. I'm leaving for 9 days on vacation and have a ton of summer reading and reports to do but hopefully I'll get that done quickly so I can post the next chapter! REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks for reading! -Claire_


	9. Chapter 9: Liz

_A/N: I'm at my aunt's house so I only have computer access as long as my uncle doesn't need it so I'm sorry if this turns out to be a short chapter. I NEED IDEAS for future chapters please! =) Also, I edited the options on the poll please go vote if you haven't already. Poll on my profile. Ok here is Chapter 8! There is some sort-of "mature" content about breastfeeding just a warning if for some reason that freaks you out. Lol_

Derek POV

Once I gave the twins to Melody Tori got her camera out and started taking pictures. "How's Chloe?" Kari asked Jess.

"She's sleeping right now since she's tired from 3 hours of labor. And giving birth after just 5 months is hard. So she's sore but very happy." Jess said.

"That's good. Can we see her when she wakes up?" Kari asked her. "It depends on how she feels when she wakes up but I'm sure she'd be happy to see you." Jess told her.

"Ok I think it's time to take Steven and Clarissa to bed. Say goodnight everybody." Jess told everyone.

I scooped up Steven from Melody's arms and headed upstairs with Jess following me.

Once we got upstairs I was just about to enter the bedroom when Steven started crying, which set Clarissa crying.

I tried rocking Steven and doing everything I could but he wouldn't stop crying. Jess did the same with Clarissa with no more luck than me.

"What's wrong?" I asked Jess. "Well the only thing I can think of is their hungry." She told me. I

looked at the door to the bedroom and sighed. "But Chloe just got to sleep." I said hopelessly.

"I know but they need their first feeding. We have to wake her up." She told me.

Jess thought it best for Chloe to breastfeed for the first few days so the twins could get the proper nutrition, especially Steven since he had the werewolf genes.

Then after a few days they could go switch to regular formula. And if Steven reacted well to that he could stay on formula or Chloe had to continue to breastfeed him.

Jess entered the bedroom and went to wake up Chloe. Once she showed Chloe what to do she left to give her some privacy.

"You want me to leave too?" I asked Chloe. "Only if you want to." She told me. I decided to stay.

It was an amazing and beautiful sight to watch Chloe feeding our babies. She saw me watching her and gave me a smile.

Once Clarissa was done I handed her Steven. I put Clarissa in her crib at the end of the bed.

Then once Steven was done I put him in the crib next to his sister's and went to sit on the bed next to Chloe.

She laid down and winced. I started stroking her hair. "What's wrong?" I asked her. "I'm just really sore." She said.

"I'm going to go get Jess to make sure everything's ok." I told her and went to get Jess.

She was coming out of the nursery. "Everything alright?" she asked me. "Well the twins are asleep now but Chloe's really sore.

I was wondering if you could check her out. Make sure everything's ok?" I asked her. "Sure absolutely." She said and followed me into the bedroom.

After asking Chloe a few questions Jess placed her hands on Chloe's stomach and started pressing down. "Just tell me when it hurts." She told Chloe. Once she got a little lower Chloe sucked in air.

"Well I think you pulled something." Jess told Chloe. "I'm going to heal it as much as I can but I can't heal it completely or it might not heal right and you wouldn't be able to have kids again." She said.

She then placed her hands on Chloe's stomach and after a minute stopped. "Feel better?" she asked Chloe.

"Much thank you." Chloe said. "You still might be a little sore but not as much as before.

OK well I'm headed home. I'll come over tomorrow but call me if you need me ok?" Jess said, kissing Chloe on the forehead.

THE NEXT DAY

It was around noon and Tori texted saying she and Simon we're bringing Kari and Nate home and Kit, Jess and Melody we're coming over in about a half an hour.

Chloe and I took turns showering then got dressed. I came out of the shower to see Chloe finishing feeding Steven.

"You look lovely." I told her. She was wearing a simple purple v-neck dress and had her hair pulled in a curly sloppy bun.

"Thank you." She said standing. Just then there was a knock on the door and I took Steven and went to let everyone in.

"Hi! Where's Chloe?" Tori asked, taking Steven from me. "She'll be down in a minute." I told her.

Just then Chloe came down the stairs carrying Clarissa. Tori gave Steven to Kari and ran up and hugged Chloe.

"Hi Chloe! How are you feeling?" Tori asked her. "Pretty good." Chloe said.

"That's great. Let me just say you have the two most adorable babies in the world." Tori said. "Thank you!" Chloe said with a smile.

Tori took Clarissa and then a few later Clarissa suddenly started crying and reaching out for Chloe.

"What's wrong?" Tori asked when Chloe took Clarissa from her arms. "It's okay. It's just Liz." She said.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to startle her. I forgot she can see me like you." I saw Liz saying to Chloe through the bond.

"It's okay. You just startled her. It's ok Lissa. This is Auntie Liz." Chloe said soothingly to Clarissa.

"Um who's Liz?" Nate asked. "Liz is a ghost." I told him. Kari and him both looked shocked but then remembered what Chloe was and quickly got over it.

CHLOE POV

I had just finished calming Clarissa down so now she got used to seeing Liz.

"They're so adorable." Liz said coming closer to see Clarissa. Thankfully she didn't cry just gripped onto my dress.

"Thank you. They are!" I said proudly. "I wish I had a family." Liz said sadly. I felt so sorry for Liz.

She was killed because she couldn't control her powers, which wasn't her fault. Killed so young, never having the chance to be a teenager or to even live really.

I was wishing there was some way to bring Liz back to life. I mean I could raise the dead? Why couldn't I actualy bring somebody back to life?

Suddenly we were surrounded by this white fog. Derek grabbed Steven and handed him to me, then stood in front of us protectively.

Suddenly, a girl about my age, dressed in the Mickey Mouse nightgown and crazy socks that looked like an older Liz appeared and the white fog separated.

I suddenly felt very tired and sat down on the couch. "L-Liz?" I managed to make out. "Chloe?" the girl asked and held out her hands.

She came over and touched Tori, actually making contact. "What happened?" Tori asked.

"I think Chloe brought me back to life." Liz said. "How?" I asked her.

"Well it must have been one of the power enhancements the Edison Group did. I've heard only the most powerful of necromancers can bring one person back from their death if they try hard enough." Liz said.

I sat there in shock then passed out.

_Sorry to end it on a cliffy since it was such a short chapter! Did you or didn't you like that Liz is now human? REVIEW and tell me what you think about that please! =) Hopefully if I get enough reviews I can update again tomorrow! =)_


	10. Chapter 10: A visit to Grandpa

**A/N: I feel horrible for ending in a cliffy then not updating! But good news! I have 3 stories at once often my ideas get confused so the chapters aren't that good but now I got a notebook and wrote down TONS of ideas for this story! As the kids get older I'll be basing the chapters on experiences I've had with my little cousin since I know next to nothing about kids other than that! Lol OK sorry to ramble! Here's chapter 10! **

DEREK POV

Once Liz told Chloe she was one of the most powerful necromancers Chloe suddenly passed out. Clarissa and Steven started crying, sensing their mommy was hurt.

I quickly handed the twins to an awaiting Jess, who had just come in with dad and Melody and then took Chloe's limp body and laid her gently on the couch.

I propped a pillow under her head and feeling how cold she was, took a blanket off the couch and placed it over her. "What did you do to her?" I growl at Liz who's still standing next to Tori, frozen in place, with a worried look on her face.

"I'm not sure but I think she's ok. I think it just took a lot of power to bring me back and she's just exhausted now." Liz told me. I heard another cry from Steven.

He was reaching out towards Chloe while Jess struggled to keep him in her arms. I took Steven from her arms and tried to calm him down. "Shhh, Shhh, Mommy's gonna be ok." I whispered to him, while rocking him gently.

Clarissa started crying then and I finally took both of them in my arms and attempted to soothe them. I took them upstairs and placed them in the nursery, hoping they'd play with the toys to distract themselves.

I sat down in front of their toys and balanced them in my lap. They didn't play with them though just kept trying to look through the door as if Chloe would walk through it any second.

I went downstairs and gave them to Jess and Tori to hold while I brought their swings down. I went into the nursery and grabbed the mechanical swings.

(A/N: Do you all get what this is? It's those swing things that you lay the baby in the car seat type thing and hit a button and it gently swings them back and forth?)

I placed them in front of the fireplace, facing towards Chloe on the couch. Jess and Tori placed them in the swings and I gave them their pacifiers and blankets.

Everyone went to the sitting room across the hall to wait for Chloe to wake up. Clarissa and Steven had stopped crying and were just swinging and watching Chloe's unconscious form lying on the couch.

I kept pacing and wouldn't stop, even when both dad and Jess tried to stop me. Finally, about an hour later, Chloe's eyelids started flickering open. I rushed to her side and grabbed her hand.

"D-D-Derek?" Chloe said slowly. "I'm right here. It's okay." I told her. "What happened?" she asked me. "We're not sure but Liz thinks you're just tired since it took a lot of power to make her human again." I told her. "Oh."

She told me and tried to sit up then laid back down. "What's wrong?" I asked her. "I'm just a little dizzy." She said. I helped her into a sitting position and then the twins started crying.

I took them out of their swings and brought them over to Chloe. Placing Steven in her arms he immediately stopped crying and started tugging on loose pieces of Chloe's hair, as if to reassure himself she was actually there.

Chloe started to stroke his head and he reached up and grabbed onto her fingers. He suddenly cried out when he grabbed her finger with the ring on it and the diamond went into his hand.

Chloe kissed his palm then gave him her pointer finger to hold onto. After letting Steven hold onto Chloe for a bit longer I took him and handed Chloe Clarissa. A

fter a while I put Steven in his swing and then was about to take Clarissa when she grabbed Chloe's amulet and held onto it, not wanting to let her mommy go. It was such a precious sight.

I went and picked Steven back up and placed him in Chloe's arms. She held both twins and it was such a beautiful sight that I took my phone from my pocket and took pictures.

Then I walked into the sitting room and everyone glanced up anxiously. "She's awake." I told them and they all got up to follow me to the living room.

I sat on the end of the couch and Chloe snuggled into my side, with the twins still in her arms and I put my arm around her.

Once everyone had finished telling Chloe how happy he or she were she was alright Tori asked Chloe where her phone was then got it and started taking pictures of me, Chloe and the twins.

After Tori was done that everyone sat down and we began to talk. "So I brought you back to life? Your actually human now?" Chloe asked Liz. "Yes you did and I can't thank you enough." Liz said.

"I'm glad I could do it. You didn't deserve to die." Chloe told her. "And well actually I was testing it out and I still have my powers." Liz told her and then suddenly the water bottle on the table beside the couch flew into Chloe's hands.

"Well that's great!" Chloe said. "Um Chloe? I hate to bother you but can I borrow some clothes?" Liz asked her. Chloe gave me the twins and then got up.

"Sure come on upstairs and I'll get you something. But it might take a while. All I have now are my maternity clothes. The rest are buried at the back of the closet." Chloe told Liz and headed upstairs.

CHLOE POV

I headed upstairs and led Liz to mine and Derek's bedroom. "Go ahead and sit on the bed. It'll take me a minute to dig my clothes up." I told her.

I went into the walk-in closet and hit the touch screen that showed all our clothes options. I entered my passcode and when it asked for type I hit pre-pregnancy then casual.

The racks came around exposing my clothes. I grabbed enough outfits for a week then put them in my suitcase and brought them out to Liz.

"Here are the clothes. It should last until we have a chance to go shopping for you." I told her. She rummaged through the bag. "Thanks Chloe. These are nice clothes." She told me.

"If you like them keep them." I told her. "Really?" she asked, surprised. "Sure. I'm not going to be able to fit in them for a while and I'll probably have to go buy new clothes anyway." I told her.

"Yeah but you didn't get that big." She said pointing at my post-pregnancy stomach. I laughed. "Well no not huge but still pretty big. But that's what happens when you have twins and one of them is a werewolf." I told her and laughed again.

"Oh I forgot something!" I told her and walked into my closet again. I came out and threw something at her. She grabbed it and was shocked to see it was her old hoodie.

"Thanks Chloe!" she said. She then started zoning out, probably thinking of her time at the Lyle House. After a while I gave her a tour of the house and then finished in the nursery.

"So you like it?" I asked her. "Yeah it's amazing!" she said. "Good! Welcome to your new home!" I told her. She looked at me in shock then started jumping up and down and hugged me.

"Thank you Chloe! Thank you so much!" she told me excitedly. I laughed and hugged her back. "No problem. I already talked to Derek about it and I'm giving Kari and Nate my aunt's old house and then you can turn the bedroom into whatever you want." I told her.

"Sounds great! Thanks so much!" she told me. "So what are your jobs?" she asked me as we headed downstairs.

"We all work for this special secret branch of government. It's run by other supernaturals. Our job is to help with any supernatural-type issue.

I get a picture and description of a person and then I summon their ghost and either get information they had before they died or find out if it was another supernatural that killed them.

Derek acts as my bodyguard during this since with our bond he can stop a ghost from possessing me. It's hard to explain. Then Simon draws a sketch if the ghost was murdered of who killed them.

Tori hacks into computer files and finds out information about any other projects like the Edison Group. Then they send a team in to rescue the victims and if we can we all teach them something about their powers and then send them off to life semi-normal lives." I told her.

"Oh." She said after a minute of processing what I just told her. "What bond were you talking about?" she asked me. "Oh well a werewolf and their mate have this bond where they can read each others minds and communicate through their thoughts." I told her.

"Oh ok that's why Derek always seemed to know when I was near you." She said. We reached the living room and I saw Derek had Steven and Clarissa on his lap.

Steven immediately outstretched his arms to me and I picked him up and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Hey guys? I have something important to say." I told everyone.

Simon turned off the TV and everyone turned to look at me. "Ok well. Kari and Nate. I have a surprise for you guys. I want you two to move into the house just next door to Kit and Jess's house." I told them excitedly.

"That'd be great Chloe but we can't afford it. We barely make rent in the apartment we both share now." Kari said sadly. Kari and Nate we're sharing an apartment in Buffalo.

They told us their parents had both died in a tragic car accident about a year ago while coming back from dinner one night. Now Kari and Nate we're using their inheritance money to rent the apartment together and look for work.

"Well there's no need to buy it. I already own it and I'm giving it to you guys." I told them. "Really? That'd be amazing Chloe thanks so much! But are you sure?" Nate asked me.

"Yep. It was my aunt's house before she died and then it got left to me and the house was already paid off so it's just been sitting there empty. But now I can give it to you guys!" I told them. A

fter that Kit and Jess took Melody home for her naptime and Simon, Tori, Nate and Kari went swimming in our pool. I sent my dad the picture Tori took of Derek, the twins and me.

'_Such beautiful children sweetie! I'm so sorry I wasn't there when they were born. Everything ok with you?_' he texted me. _'Yep I'm great, just tired. And the twins are perfectly healthy too.' _I replied.

'_Good. Listen I'll be home tonight any chance you guys could drive up with the twins tomorrow?' _he asked. I looked at Derek, sitting next to me on the couch and he nodded.

'_Sure sounds great. I'll call you when we leave to let you know when we'll get there.' 'Ok bye honey. See you tomorrow. Love you.' 'Love you too daddy.' _I said then handed my phone to Derek to put on the table next to the couch.

"I'm gonna go tell everyone our plans. You ok with the twins for a while?" I asked him, glancing over to where they were falling asleep on their swings. "Yep. I got it." Derek said and I put on a pair of sunglasses and walked out to the pool.

Simon and Nate had Kari and Tori on their shoulders and they were playing chicken. "Hey guys!" I called out to them. They glanced over at me then Simon and Nate put the girls down and everyone swam over to where I was standing by the side of the pool.

"Hey Chloe, what's up?" Kari asked me. I told them how Derek and I were taking the twins to see my dad tomorrow. "So why don't Kari and Nate you guys come with us and you guys can pack everything up from your apartment and move it down here?" I asked them.

"Sure sounds good. All we have is clothes and stuff like that. None of the furniture's ours. " Kari told me. "Great! Then we'll get ahold of some boxes and you guys can pack while Derek and I spend the day at my dads. Sound good?" I asked.

"Sounds like a plan." Nate said. "Can we go?" Tori asked me. "Yeah we can help them pack." Simon said. "Sure. But you guys will have to take your own car then." I told them.

THE NEXT DAY

Around noon everyone loaded their cars up and we got ready to go. I fed Clarissa and Steven one more time before we left then headed out to the car.

I strapped Steven into his car seat while Derek strapped Clarissa in hers. I then put The Little Mermaid in Clarissa's TV, strapped to the back of the passenger seat, and Tarzan in Steven's TV.

We got in the car and pulled out with Simon, Tori, Kari and Nate in the car behind us. About an hour into the ride both Clarissa and Steven fell asleep. 2 hours later we pulled into my dad's driveway.

Simon pulled the other car next to us. They all were going to come say hi to my dad before they headed over to Kari and Nate's apartment.

Derek and I were undoing the car seat straps when Clarissa and Steven both woke up. Clarissa started crying and Derek quickly finished undoing her straps and pulled her out and took Steven from me.

Clarissa was definitely a daddy's girl from what we could tell but when she woke up she always wanted to be held by me. Steven was very attached to me and also wanted to be held when he woke up but always accepted Derek holding him.

I rang the doorbell and dad opened the door and we walked in. Once I set the diaper bag down I walked over to my dad. "Dad meet Clarissa Jennifer Souza and Steven Kit Souza." I told him and placed Clarissa in his waiting arms.

"You named him after me? Thank you! And you even included your moms name with Clarissa." He said and started to tear up, both from the happiness we named Steven after him and the thought of mom.

Clarissa started to fuss and he handed her back to me. "She looks almost exactly like you when you were a baby except for her eyes." He told me. "Really?" I asked him.

He went upstairs and came back down shortly holding a baby picture of me. I showed it to Derek and then Tori took it from Derek.

"Your dad's right Chloe. If Clarissa had just your blue eyes she would look almost exactly like you as a baby." Tori said. "Your almost the exact image of your mother." Dad said.

"Where has the time gone? My baby girl has babies of her own. I only wish your mother were here." He said sadly. "She's here with us in spirit dad." I told him and he kissed the top of my head, choking back tears.

**So what'd you think? REVIEW! If you have time to favorite my story PLEASE take time to review! Even a simple smiley makes me happy! Haha =) School starts Tuesday and Monday is Labor Day so it might be another week before I update again so sorry about that!**


	11. Chapter 11: Engagement

**_A/N: Thank you so very much for my reviews last chapter! They made me so happy! I'm 6 reviews away from 50 reviews! Can you guys show me how much you love this story by getting me to 50? Please? : The next chapters slowly coming along but I'll NEED IDEAS. I don't really know what you can do with newborns. I'm starting a contest! It's described at the bottom._**

READ THIS: The twin's are very overly aware for newborns. (Thank you bluggurlzJLJ for pointing this out.) This is because the both have the werewolf gene which causes them to develop (mentally) faster than human babies.

_**So sorry for the rambling here's chapter 11!**_

* * *

_Previously_

_"Where has the time gone? My baby girl has babies of her own. I only wish your mother were here." He said sadly. "She's here with us in spirit dad." I told him and he kissed the top of my head, choking back tears._

Derek POV

Steve released Chloe and took a second to collect himself. "Would you like to hold Steven?" I asked him. He nodded happily and took him from me.

"So since you can see ghosts and everything can you contact your mom?" Steve asked Chloe. He tried to make it seem like a casual question but I could hear the hope in his tone.

"No sorry. I wish. I've tried before but I think it's this rule as a necromancer you can't contact your family members." Chloe told him sadly.

"Well now that you're older and have children could that make a difference? Can you try contacting her now?" Steve asked. "My powers are kind of drained right now." She told him and hoped she wouldn't have to explain why.

"Why is that?" Steve asked and Chloe mentally groaned. "Well, it's kind of complicated. You remember how I told you about my friend Liz who the Edison Group killed?" Chloe asked and Steve nodded.

"I kind of brought her back to life with my powers." Chloe said. "Oh. Ok. Well when you get them back can you try?" Steve asked. "Sure daddy." Chloe told him.

Just then Steven started fussing in Steve's arms. "What's wrong? Am I not holding him right? " Steve asked Chloe worriedly. "Nothing. He's just hungry. I'll be right back."

Chloe told him and handed Clarissa to me and took Steven from her dad then headed to feed him leaving me, her dad, Tori, Simon, Nate and Kari standing there.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting. Come in and sit down." Steve told us, ushering us into the living room. "Did you guys eat yet? I had the cook prepare us lunch." He said.

"Some lunch would be great." Kari told him and he went off to give the cook our orders. "So Kari, Nate you home for good now?" Steve asked them when he came back.

"Actually Chloe is giving them Lauren's old house to move into." I told him. "Well that's great!" he said. "Now we just got to convince you to move closer to us." Chloe said, coming into the room Steven in her arms.

She sat next to me and Clarissa immediately wanted to go to her. She gave me Steven and took Clarissa. Just then the cook came in and told us lunch was ready.

After lunch Simon and Tori took Nate and Kari over to their house to pack. "I brought some toys for the twins. Would you like to come check them out?" Steve asked us.

"That's so nice of you daddy. We'd love to see them." Chloe said and Steve went to get the toys. Steve brought out a mat that had 2 arches that had figurines attached to strings that the twins could lay down and play with. (A/N: Pic in profile)

"Think they'll like it?" Steve asked. "I'm sure they'll love it." Chloe said. She laid Clarissa on the mat but after a minute she started crying. Chloe picked her up and she stopped crying.

"Shoot. They don't like it." Steve said sadly. "No I'm sure they do. Clarissa's probably just not feeling well. Der, will you try to see if Steven will play with it?" Chloe asked me.

I set Steven down and he loved it. Steve got down on the floor and was playing with him. _'Do you think Clarissa's alright?_' Chloe asked me through the bond.

'_Of course. Why wouldn't she be?'_ I replied. '_All day yesterday she really liked you but now she suddenly only wants me to hold her. It's weird.' _She said.

'_Chloe, they're not even 3 days old. Of course they're gonna act weirdly. Lissa's probably just nervous in these new surroundings._' I told Chloe. '_Your right. Thanks Der.' _She told me and I placed a quick kiss on her forehead.

After a while Chloe got a text from Kari saying they had everything packed and we're headed back over. We said our goodbyes to Steve and he promised to come visit soon.

A FEW DAYS LATER- Tori POV

I was over at Lauren's old house helping Nate unpack his things. Kari and Simon were on a date so it was just us. "This will be exciting, having you just next door." I told him happily.

"I know it is exciting. I'm so glad Chloe gave us this house. So I'm kinda tired of all this unpacking, want to go get ice cream?" Nate asked me. "Sure sounds good. I'll drive." I told him and we headed out and got in my car.

Once we got our ice cream we decided to take a walk around the park. We sat down on the grass by the lake and watched the sunset. "Such a beautiful sunset." I said.

"Not as beautiful as you." Nate told me and I smiled and kissed him sweetly. "Thank you. You're so sweet. I love you." I told him. "I love you too." He said.

Suddenly he got down on one knee and pulled a velvet box from his pocket. "Tori, I know we haven't been together that long but I love you. You make me so happy and you don't even mind that I'm not a supernatural like you.

I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I don't want to wait any longer. Victoria Bae will you marry me?" he asked. I was stunned. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" I said happily, getting up and jumping up and down in excitement. He pulled me into a kiss then slipped the ring on my finger. It was just a simple diamond but it was perfect. I couldn't wait to tell Chloe!

(A/N: Pic of ring on my profile)

_So what'd you think? REVIEW PLEASE! My uncle's in the hospital and a close friend of the family has cancer so it's going to take me a while to update. My brain's all muddled and I'm so upset I just can't concentrate long enough to write. So sorry if this was a crappy chapter. The next chapters slowly coming along but hopefully I'll have it up soon. Anyway, about the contest. Each new chapter will have a question to answer. In your review you answer the question and you'll get points. The person with the most points will either_

_a) Give me an idea for a Darkest Powers event and I will write a one or two-shot about it._

_b) I'll add you as a character in my story._

_c) I'll give you a sneak peek into coming chapters._

_d) All of the above_

_The top 3 reviewers will get to choose from those options. So this first question will be easy but they'll get more difficult. _

**The question is: What is the very first thing Chloe says (either through the bond or out loud) in my story?**


	12. Chapter 12: It's over

_A/N: Thank you guys so very much for giving me support on my uncle and family friend! Not only that but I got the 50 reviews I asked for. You guys are amazing! So I had my first day of junior year today and it was pretty fun. I hate the getting up early part though. How'd everyone else's first day of school turn out? So I'm putting my questions at the beginning before I forget them. Lol So here are the contest questions:_

1. [For my I Promise readers-you'll get 5 bonus points if you've read IP and know this answer]: What did Derek and Chloe have to do to create their bond?

2. [For my readers who haven't read IP yet (shame on you-lol)] In what chapter did Chloe get uncomfortable when the babies were kicking?

So each question I ask is worth 10 points. Though that first question I asked is only 5 bonus points. The point count is:

_Daughter of Poseidon33_- 20 points (for being the first reviewer of the contest)

_Wolfgirl369_- 10 points

_suzi1811-_ 10 points

_readeatsleep_- 10 points

_autumncs98_- 10 points

So I've decided to take the top 5 reviewers cause I'd like to add more characters to this story!

* * *

TORI POV

After Nate proposed I headed home. The next day I went over to Chloe and Derek's. I walked in the door and found Derek on top of Chloe on the couch and they making out.

"Eww you just had twins. Can't you wait a while before you create MORE?" I teased them. Derek just glared at me but stayed on top of Chloe. Chloe giggled and pushed Derek off of her and sat up.

I went and sat next to her on the couch. "Speaking of twins, where are my niece and nephew?" I asked them. "Sleeping. So try to keep it down please." Chloe told me.

"Sure. But Chloe can I talk to you? Alone?" I asked her. "I'll go check on the twins." Derek said getting up and giving Chloe a quick kiss before heading upstairs.

"Where's Liz? " I asked her. "She's over with Kit and Jess. Kit's trying to get her a job with us." She told me. "So what's up?" Chloe asked me. I held up my left hand showing her the ring.

"Wow what's this?" she asked me. I laughed. "It's exactly what it seems. Nate proposed to me!" I told her excitedly. "Wow." Chloe said. "Just wow? No congratulations I'm so happy for you?" I asked her and frowned.

"No sorry I am happy for you. It's just this is really soon. I mean you guys have only known each other a month." She said.

"Well actually I thought about that all last night. I'm worried. I mean I know I love Nate but am I just settling because I haven't had a really good relationship like this yet? " I asked her.

"Maybe you are. I'm not the one to tell. If you're not completely sure maybe you should call off the engagement. Marriage is a big step." She told me.

"Derek proposed to you when you we're only 16." I pointed out, trying to defend myself. I wasn't mad at her I just hated the fact I wasn't sure of myself.

"To be fair, he didn't propose. He just gave me a promise ring. Plus we were dating for a _year _before that." She said. I thought about that for a while.

"I don't know. It's just seeing you so happy with Derek and now with the twins makes me want to have that. You know?" I asked her. She pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry. I know it must be hard. Especially since we've been together since me and you were 15 and you didn't have anyone." She told me. I laid my head down in her lap and she absentmindedly started stroking my hair.

"I don't know what to do. Should I call off the engagement or just make it a long engagement?" I asked her after a while. "That's up for you to decide. I'm sorry. But just think. How much do you really know about each other?" She asked me.

"Does Derek know your favorite color?" I asked her. "Emerald Green." Derek said coming in the room with a fussy Clarissa in his arms. "Why's that?" I asked her as she took Clarissa in her arms.

"It reminds me of Derek's eyes." She told me then gave Derek a loving smile. "Do you know Chloe's favorite food?" I asked Derek.

"I know everything about Chloe. I knew everything even before we got married. Dating is about getting to know each other. Marriage is about discovering things you thought you already knew and discovering them together." He said.

"I just want what you have. I want someone to look at me the way Derek looks at you." I told Chloe. "I know." Chloe said giving me a one-armed hug.

"But before you go comparing Nate to what Derek and I have remember Derek's a werewolf and the bond between a werewolf and their mate is very powerful. So while Nate or whoever you decide to fall in love with may not act like Derek and I they may love you in their own way." Chloe told me.

"Okay thanks for the advice sissy." I told her wrapping my arms around her and Clarissa and giving them a hug. She laughed at the old nickname.

"Remember when we were on that island and Chris tried to rape you?" I asked Chloe. She shuddered at the memory but nodded. "Well remember that night how we all slept in the bed with you?" She nodded.

"Í miss that. Not Chris or anything like that but I miss that feeling you know? How we were all so close and as long as we were together nothing could hurt us. And there was no boy drama or anything." I told her.

"Yeah I get what you mean. But it's ok you'll figure this out and be happy." She told me. Later that night I went to talk to Nate. I knocked on the door and Nate answered.

"Hey Tori" he said giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Come in." I went in and he took my light jacket from me. "What's up?" he asked me. "We should talk." I said. "Sure. Want to go upstairs?" he asked since Simon and Kari were watching a movie in the living room.

"Sure." I said and we went upstairs to where there was another TV room. He sat on the couch. "What's up?" he asked me. After a moment of silence I spoke.

"What's my favorite color?" I asked him. "Pink?" he said. I was devastated. I told him before my favorite color was purple because it wasn't to girly but he couldn't remember that.

That question was sort of a test of our relationship. I took off the ring and handed it to him. I set it in his palm. "I can't do this." I said before walking out.

DEREK POV- THAT NIGHT

Everyone was over our house having movie night. After dinner Chloe and Liz were clearing up when she noticed me scratching at my twitching arm.

'_When's the last time you changed?'_ she asked me through the bond. '_When you were about 3 months pregnant.'_ I told her. I could change whenever I wanted but I had to change at least once a month or it bothered me.

I could postpone the change but not for long. I never wanted to change by myself so when Chloe got pregnant I tried to push off my changes and hope she wouldn't notice.

'_Let's go you need to change.' _She told me grabbing my hand. 'Liz can you watch the twins for a while?" Chloe asked her as we walked past. "Sure but where are you going?" she asked us.

"Derek needs to change." She told her. "Oh cool! Can I come D?" Simon asked. "No one but Chloe." I said. "Aww come on man!" Simon complained.

"Simon we don't have time to argue. If he wants you and anyone else can see him after he changes ok?" Chloe said and dragged me out of the house.

Once we got to the woods behind the house I stripped completely down (boxers didn't survive the change) and got on all 4's. My bones immediately started shifting and Chloe rubbed my back soothingly.

It hurt more this time since I had put off my change but Chloe used the bond to make it less painful. After I changed into a wolf I got up on my paws and put my nose to Chloe's neck, inhaling her sweet scent.

I loved smelling her in this form because her sweet scent was enhanced. She giggled at my cold nose touched her neck. "Do you want to let the others see you?" she asked me.

I didn't really want them to see me but I knew they'd bug me nonstop if I didn't. So I nudged Chloe towards the house and she went and got the others.

Jess, dad and Melody had already gone home and Nate and Kari knew I wasn't completely comfortable with them seeing me. Liz had already seen me when we broke into the Edison Group so Simon and Tori came out.

Chloe came out behind them carrying the twins. "Wow Derek you're so cool!" Simon said and I snorted (a human laugh). "Your like a dog! Can I pet you?" Tori teased.

I growled at her a little then went up to Chloe and the twins. Since I came up to her shoulders in this form I went up and put my nuzzle under Clarissa and Steven's hands. They started petting me and Chloe smiled at the sight.

_So what'd you think? Aren't I horrible for doing that with Tori and Nate? Haha I changed my mind. I want to add a new character and have Tori and him fall in love, Nate and Kari end up together (but still remain good friends with Simon and Tori) and Simon to end up with Liz. What do you guys think? REVIEW please and tell me who you think should end up with who. Thanks guys! =) . _


	13. Chapter 13: Pookie

_A/N: I haven't had any free time at all with school and now drama starting so I haven't had time to write. Sorry! Anyway, contest ends this chapter. I might put another one up soon. Answer this question and I will message you about your options. =) Question:_

_How long did Chloe's pregnancy last? AND you'll get extra points if you can come up with a new title for this story. =)_

Points are:

Wolfgirl369- 20 points

autumncs98- 20 points (If you haven't read her story The Finding yet you should! I love it!)

suzi1811- 30 points

Daughter of Poseidon33- 20 points

readeatsleep- 10 points

_So let me just say I'm having so much fun writing this story because my aunt is having a baby so I'm so excited I get to use this story to look up all this baby stuff! Lol Anyway thanks for your patience here's chapter 13!_

DEREK POV

After a while of Chloe holding the twins while they were petting me Clarissa let out a huge yawn. "You tired sweetie? Ok let's get you to bed." Chloe said to her in her 'baby' voice.

Tori took Steven from her and headed into the house with Simon. "Go for a run then come get me when you're ready to change back." She told me before placing a kiss on my muzzle and going inside.

I ran around the house and searched the perimeter before running through the woods. As I was running back towards the house Chloe came out and sat on the front porch steps waiting for me.

I ran up to her and licked her face. She giggled then let me lead her into the woods. She went to get my clothes while I painlessly changed back. She brought me back my clothes and I thanked her with a kiss before pulling them on.

"Are the twins in bed?" I asked her. "Well Clarissa is. Steven wouldn't go to sleep so Tori and Liz are trying to get him to sleep." She told me. We walked inside and Tori was walking around with Steven asleep on her shoulder.

"He asleep?" she whispered to us since she couldn't see his face. "Yeah he is. Thanks." Chloe said taking Steven from her. Tori said it was no problem then gave Chloe a hug and headed home.

"Well I'm going to bed too. Night guys." Liz told us and headed upstairs. I took Steven from Chloe and put him in the co-sleeper with Clarissa on Chloe's side of the bed. (A/N: if you don't know what this is look at the pic in my profile)

Chloe was behind me so while I did that she set up the baby monitor so we could hear them downstairs. We went back downstairs and snuggled on the couch and just talked.

"Steven will be one week old tomorrow. Then Clarissa the day after that." Chloe told me. "A week already. Can you believe it?" I asked her. "No it feels like yesterday I was still pregnant." She told me.

"Now they're going to start developing a lot faster remember?" I told her. During our year on the run from the Cabal the pack had caught up with us.

The pack alpha Elena had seen we were just kids so she ordered her husband, Clay not to kill us. She then got our story about the Edison Group. She was furious someone would be so evil as to do this to children.

She let us all stay with the pack until the problem with the Cabal was resolved. During that time we had all become good friends. Jamie, Jeremy's (the previous pack alpha) girlfriend, had helped Chloe control her powers best she could.

Clay helped me with controlling my changes whenever I wanted and Elena called up some of her friends to help dad train Simon and Tori.

Once we learned to control our powers she presented us to the supernatural council to tell our story. That's how we got cleared from the Cabal and into the jobs we have now.

We continued the friendship with the pack when we moved to our own safe house. Chloe and I would occasionally visit them when we went up to see her dad since the pack was located in New York also.

Clay and Elena had twins who were about 7 now. When Elena found out Chloe was pregnant she told us everything we needed to know about werewolf babies.

She told us after their first week they would start developing rapidly. They would learn how to crawl, talk a little, understand what we we're saying and stand up.

This would happen in a just a few short days or weeks compared to the normal months it takes human babies to learn this.

"Yeah. That doesn't bother me as much as it should. It will be nice to have them be able to communicate a little so we know what's wrong. Especially with how clingy Clarissa's been acting to me lately. And at least they won't grow that quickly so they'll still stay my babies for a while." Chloe said and then let out a yawn.

"Come on let's go to bed." I said, standing up and offering her my hand to help her up. I was worried with all that's been happening with Liz and her powers being drained and now slowly coming back she still hasn't recovered from giving birth. We went upstairs and she snuggled into my arms and fell asleep.

CHLOE POV

I was dreaming when suddenly things went black and I saw a women with golden hair come up to me. "Mom?" I asked the women hopefully. "Hi sweetie." She said and hugged me.

I hugged her back actually surprised I could touch her. "What are you doing here? I thought you had moved on?" I asked her. "Well sweetie it's hard to explain. I moved on to a happier place but I can come back and visit you whenever I want.

I've been watching over you and you just couldn't see me until now." She told me. "I thought I wasn't allowed to make any contact with family at all?" I asked her, confused.

"That's the rule for normal necromancers but you are not. Now that you've brought Elizabeth back your full powers have come in making you the most powerful necromancer in the world." She told me.

"So that means I can see you now?" I asked. "Yes sweetie. You can see me and call me to you whenever you want. That's why Clarissa's been hanging on you lately. I've been waiting until your powers came back until I could contact you.

She's been feeling my spirit and that I wanted you. She didn't know who I was so she needed her mother for reassurance." She told me. "Clarissa can see you too?" I asked surprised.

"Yes. She will be the second most powerful necromancer in the world. You will have to teach her to control her powers when she is older. In the meantime have Derek break off a piece of your amulet.

Then hold it in your hands and concentrate on sending your power into it to protect Clarissa from ghosts. Have her wear it and then your amulet will repair itself and still be effective for you." She explained.

"Thank you mommy. So if I brought Liz back can I bring you back too?" I asked her. "No sweetie. I'm sorry. But I will always be around protecting you and your family, remember that.

I am happy where I am so don't worry about it. Tell your father I love him so much. Tell your wonderful husband I approve of him and am extremely grateful for all he's done for you.

And I am proud of you honey for being such a good mother and a good person. I love you. I've got to go now but one more thing. Have your witch friend Victoria cast a protection spell around Clarissa and Steven too just in case he got any necromancer in him at all.

This will help in case something ever happens to the amulet. Memorize this and have her say this." She told me the spell and I committed it to memory.

"You have to wake up now but remember I'm always here for you. I love you sweetie." She told me as the dream slowly started to fade. I woke up to Derek shaking me.

"Chloe! Chloe! Wake up!" he said. "What happened?" I asked him. "I was watching you sleep when suddenly you started crying and yelling out 'Don't go!' I was worried you were having a nightmare so I woke you up." He told me.

I could see the worry on his face and feel how scared he was I wouldn't wake up so I snuggled into him and put my arms around his waist and he seemed to calm down.

"What happened in your dream?" he asked me, placing a kiss on my forehead. I told him all about my mom. "Wow that's great she's been here all this time. I'm glad she approves of me." He said.

"Uh-Uh. Who wouldn't? Your perfect for me." I told him giving him a kiss. "So when can you break part of my amulet for me?" I asked him. "We can do it right now if you want." He told me.

"Yeah that'd be great. Let's go downstairs though in case something happens that will wake up the twins." I told him. I turned on the baby monitor and followed Derek downstairs.

We sat on the couch and I braced myself and took off my amulet then handed it to Derek. He quickly broke off a piece of it and a big flash of light flashed then the amulet started burning Derek's hand.

I quickly grabbed it hoping since it was my amulet it wouldn't burn me. It stayed completely cool so I held it. "Are you ok Der?" I asked him worriedly. "Yeah I'm ok. Just a little burn mark but that should heal in a few minutes. Anyway, want to try to charm the piece now?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said and put my amulet back on my neck then concentrated on the piece in my hand. I felt Derek send calming feelings through the bond so that helped me relax while I concentrated.

I sent my powers and protection into it just as my mom told me then suddenly it flashed a bunch of colors then settled back into the same purplish color my amulet was. Derek went into the office and came back with some ribbon that was the same as the ribbon my amulet had.

We attached it to the piece then walked upstairs and gently put it over a sleeping Clarissa's head.

THE NEXT MORNING-DEREK POV

The next morning Chloe and I both woke up when Steven started crying. Chloe quickly reached into the co-sleeper and pulled him out so he wouldn't wake Clarissa.

She pulled down the top of her sleeping gown so he could feed. "Good morning Pookie. Did you sleep alright?" Chloe cooed at him in a baby voice. "Pookie?" I asked Chloe in an amused tone.

"What? I read it in a book once and thought it was to adorable." She said. "My son's a werewolf not a 'pookie'." I told her jokingly making quotes with my fingers around pookie.

Steven was done feeding so Chloe brought her knees up and rested him so he was lying on her knees on his back. "Happy one week birthday Pookie." She said and his eyes twinkled as he smiled.

"See he likes Pookie. He's smiling." She told me. "His first smile and it has to be about pookie." I said jokingly. Chloe and I laughed and Steven smiled again.

I started tickling him and he laughed as well as smiled. "Aww you like it when Daddy tickles you don't you?" Chloe said to him as I tickled him and he laughed some more. Clarissa then woke up so I took Steven and continued to try different things to make him laugh and smile.

_It's short I know I'm sorry! I'm going to try to update again tonight sometime. What'd you think though? Isn't it a cute little chapter? And just to clarify since the twins both have the werewolf genes after the one-week mark they will both start developing very quickly. That's why Steven was laughing and smiling in one day where as it takes like 6 months for normal human babies to do that. So REVIEW please and I'll update faster!_


	14. Chapter 14: Nightmare

_A/N: I'm so upset! I accidentily dropped my iphone on my hardwood floor and it cracked. I've dropped it plenty of time before why does it NOW decide to crack? And I was having such a great night too! =( Anyway, sorry about that rambling I'm just really upset. I need you guys to choose. I have some great title suggestions and I love all of them! Whichever I don't use I'll try to use either in the sequel to I Promise or in my one-shots. Here are the options:_

With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility

With Love

Promising Futures

Growing Up Too Fast

Love Lasts Forever

Forever

Pregnant With Possibilities

Carry On

With Promise Comes Love

I Love You

New Promises

Promises Fulfilled

_So until you review which one you like I won't post the next chapter!_

_THE CONTEST IS OVER! All who participated here again are your options:_

_1. Give me an idea for a Darkest Power one or two-shot that I will write._

_2. I'll add you as a character in my story. You pick your name and power._

_3. Before I post each chapter I'll tell you what's going to happen and maybe give you a sneak peek if I have time._

_4. All the above._

_So just tell me which ones you want and message me and I'll do them for you. Sorry for the long note, here's chapter 14!_

* * *

DEREK POV

After Chloe got done feeding Clarissa I took her so I could spend some time with her so she wouldn't be left out. I placed her on my knees as Chloe had done with Steven.

"Hi sweetie. You'll be one week tomorrow won't you sweetie. You gonna smile for mommy and me like your brother did?" I asked her. Her eyes smiled and she made a cooing sound but she didn't exactly smile.

"Maybe tomorrow huh cutie?" I asked Clarissa. I turned her so she could watch Chloe with Steven. Steven was on Chloe's knees and she was holding his hands and dancing with him.

"Time to dance pookie!" Chloe told him then started to sing. "Well shake it up baby, now, shake it up baby, Twist and Shout, twist and shout, come, come on, come on, come on baby, now, come on, baby, come on and work it on out, work it on out whooo!"

Steven was in heaven. His mommy was smiling at him, singing to him, jiggling and tickling him just like he liked. It was such a joy sitting here with my family just the 4 of us.

I was so thankful for Chloe in my life. I leaned over and gave her a long, sweet kiss. Steven cheered then leaned forward and pressed his lips to Chloe.

"Aww you giving mommy some sugar? Thank you pookie." Chloe told him, hugging him gently. "Chloe if you keep calling him pookie it's gonna haunt him for life. A werewolf whose mother calls him pookie." I told her teasingly.

"I know I'm sorry I just like the name. When he's older I'll stop calling him that." She said, smiling at Steven. He reached up to pat her face and she kissed his hand. He then let a big yawn.

"What time is it Der?" Chloe asked me. I looked at the clock by my bedside table. "Only 8:00." I told her. "You still tired pookie? How about we go back to bed?" Chloe told Steven.

He put his arms around her neck and cuddled into her. After a while he was asleep. I had Clarissa in the same position so I put her in the co-sleeper next to Steven. Chloe yawned.

"You should go back to sleep too Chloe." I told her. "Mmm ok. Hold me?" she asked. "Of course love." I told her and pulled her in close to cuddle with me.

After a while she settled into a deep sleep so I went downstairs to get breakfast. I turned on the baby monitor in case Chloe needed help with the twins. I was just finishing breakfast when I heard Steven cry.

It was amazing how after just one week I could distinguish between the twin's cries. I rushed up the stairs and took him out of his crib. He had tears in his eyes.

"What the matter? Did Steven have a nightmare?" I asked him softly. "Mamme." He cried. I was shocked he was speaking already. "Mommy's sleeping. See?" I told him, turning so he could see Chloe sleeping in bed.

"Mamme seepin?" he asked. Wow he was good at imitating sounds. I was so proud of him. "Yes Mommy's sleeping. You want to lay down with Mommy?" I asked him.

"Eeah, Mamee." He said, which seemed to mean Yes. Mommy. I laid down with Steven between me and Chloe. Steven kept touching Chloe's face to make sure she was warm and still there.

At one point he patted her so much she woke up and said "Hey, Pookie!" with such a big smile then went back to sleep. Steven then seemed to relax all over once she did that, like he knew Mommy was alright now.

_Yeah it's super short sorry! But I got the idea for the nightmare and just HAD to write it! I'm headed to Broadway tomorrow to see a few shows but hopefully Monday I'll be able to get up the next chapter. It will ACTUALLY have some point to it rather than just fluff. Lol Anyway, REVIEW and tell me whatcha think please. =) _


	15. Chapter 15: James McKnight

_A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in over a week! Things are pretty busy with school and now drama starting. I'm secretary of drama club so I'm busier than usual. NEW TITLE, if you haven't noticed yet! Whatcha think? Anyway, I'm very excited for this chapter! So enjoy! And review please!_

Derek POV

After a while Steven went back to sleep and Chloe fully woke up. She moved Steven back to the co-sleeper then turned on the baby monitor. We went downstairs and I made her tea.

I would make her breakfast but she banned me for that the one time I set off the smoke alarm trying to make eggs. During her pregnancy since she couldn't have coffee she always made tea and got to like it so much she still chooses it over coffee.

She went into the pantry and stood on her tiptoes trying to reach the cereal on top. During the time on the run she had grown a little but not much.

She was about 5'2 now but that was give or take ½ inch. I went over and grabbed it for her then poured it in the bowl for her. "If you just wanted cereal I would've gotten it for you." I told her, handing her the bowl and a spoon.

"I know but you were making my tea. You don't have to do both." She told me. She gave me a kiss then sat her bowl down at the table once I handed her the tea.

She was about to sit down when I sat down and pulled her into my lap. With everything going on with the twins being born and Chloe bringing Liz back we hardly got any time to ourselves and I missed just holding her close.

She laughed when I did that but didn't get off my lap, just continued on to eat her breakfast. "Where's Liz?" she asked me between bites.

"Oh she went out for breakfast with Tori. They asked if you wanted to go but you were still sleeping so I didn't want to wake you sorry." I told her.

"It's fine. I was tired so I wouldn't want to go anyway." She said. "Oh and they said to text Tori since they're going shopping later if you want to go with them just call them." I told her.

"Are you going?" I asked her. "I want to. I need some new clothes. All I really have now are my maternity clothes. But I don't want to take the twins out just yet so I'll just stay here and hope Tori won't pick out all dresses or something just as bad." She said.

"I like it when you wear dresses." I told her, running my hand up her leg and under her sleeping gown to caress her stomach. She giggled and squirmed in my lap. "I know, I can feel it." She told me with a wink.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Chloe got off my lap so I reluctantly went to answer. I opened the door to find Jess and Melody there. "Hi Derek. I got called into work last minute.

I was wondering if you and Chloe could watch Melody for the day?" Jess asked. "Sure come on in." I said. "Where's Chloe?" Melody asked me. "In the kitchen." I told her. "Bye Mama." She said giving Jess a kiss then hurrying off to find Chloe.

"Thanks for watching her. I know your busy with the babies but she shouldn't be to much of a bother." Jess said. "It's no problem. Melody loves Chloe and Chloe loves having her around.

Hey, Chloe wants to go shopping today but can't because she has to feed Steven and Clarissa. Can I just give them formula for the day?" I asked her.

"I want them to breastfeed as long as possible so no formula. I did give Chloe a pump where she can express milk for her baby shower. I think she still has it in the nursery.

I have a little while before I have to go into work I'll show her how to use it if you watch Melody." Jess said. "Sure." I said and Jess went to find Chloe and Melody.

A few minutes later Chloe came into the living room where I was watching TV holding Melody in her arms. I stood up and reached out to take Melody. "Here's Derek. I'll be back in a little and we'll play then ok?" Chloe asked her.

"Ok!" Melody said as she jumped out of Chloe's arms into my outreached arms. I gave Chloe a quick kiss before she headed upstairs with Jess. "So Mel, what do you want to do?" I asked her.

"Can I play with Steven and Lissa?" she asked. "No they're asleep right now. But when they get up you can play with them. How about we watch TV?" I asked her. "Ok." She said then I turned on Disney for her.

Half an hour later Chloe and Jess came downstairs holding a few bottles. Chloe was dressed for shopping with a gray-ish blue dress and heels. "Wow my wife just gets sexier every day." I told her going over to give her a kiss. (A/N: Pic on profile)

"Thanks. Tori got me the outfit. I don't really like the heels but Tori and threatened me if I didn't wear them." She said laughing and putting quotes around cute.

She then quickly followed Jess and put the bottles in the fridge. "Well I'm going to go to work. I'll drop Chloe off at the house on my way so she can ride with Tori and Liz. Thanks for watching Melody Derek. Coming Chloe?" Jess asked her.

"Just give me a minute." Chloe said. "You sure your gonna be ok with Melody and the twins?" she asked me. "Yes I'll be fine. Come home soon though I'll miss you." I told her, pouting a little.

She laughed and gave me a kiss. "I'll try. There's breast milk both in the fridge and freezer. Just take one out heat it in the microwave for about 30 seconds. Remember to test it on your wrist to make sure it's not to warm before giving it to them." She told me.

"OK I will. Bye Love you." I told her, giving her one last kiss. "Love you too." She said then hurried out the door. A few minutes later I saw through the bond she arrived at dad and Jess's house.

I saw Simon telling her he and Kari broke up so he was going to the mall with them to try to pick up new girls.

Chloe was giving him a hug and telling him how sorry she was for him while in her mind she was making the connection between Kari and Nate now both being single.

Just then Clarissa woke up. Her crying woke Steven up so I picked them both up and took them downstairs. Steven yawned so I put him in his mechanical swing so he could sleep some more.

Melody and I played with Clarissa for about an hour before she fell asleep too. Then it was Melody's naptime so I settled her in Chloe and I's bed. I was watching TV when there was a knock on the door then Jess came in.

"Hi mom. Your home early." I told her. "Yeah today was just some files on a boy around this area. It was just to keep me updated. They can't prove if it's him yet or not. Anyway, where's Melody?" she asked.

"She's sleeping. How about you just stay here for a while until she wakes up?" I offered. "Sure thanks." She said. We were talking about how things were going with the twins and Chloe.

"Make sure she doesn't go in the pool for a while. We can't take the chance of the chemicals not being right and her getting an infection." Jess told me. Just then Steven woke up.

I picked him out of his chair. "Mamme?" he asked. "Wow that's great he's starting to talk already." Jess said. "Yeah he had a nightmare earlier and woke up crying and asked where Chloe was and when I told him she was sleeping he said 'Mamme seepin?' He's good at imitating what we say." I told her.

"That's great." She said. "Mommy's not here. Are you hungry?" I asked Steven. "Eeah." He said. Jess said she'd get him so she went and got the bottle from the fridge and heated it in the microwave.

Once she checked the temperature she tried to give it to him but Steven refused. "Nah-nah. Mamme." He said. "Your mommy's not here. You gotta eat this." Jess told him.

"Mamme!" he shouted then started sobbing. I took him from Jess and he calmed down a little but he was still crying, just silently. "Why doesn't he want to eat?" I asked Jess.

"Well he's used to Chloe feeding him and since she's not here I'm guessing he thinks she left him so he's upset." Jess told me. '_What's wrong? I felt your distress through the bond.' _Chloe said in my head.

'_Can you come home? Steven won't stop crying. He wants you.' _I told her. She talked to Tori, Liz and Simon then responded. '_We're headed home now.' _She said.

"Steven Mommy will be home soon. Eat this and Mommy will be home." I told him, putting the bottle in his mouth. He drank it then started crying for Mommy again. A few minutes later Chloe rushed in the door and took Steven from me.

His sobs quieted as he held onto her. He was shaking but after Chloe started rocking him he calmed down. Just then Chloe's phone rang. It was our boss, Macaela. I handed it to her.

"Hello?" she asked. "Hi Chloe! How are you?" Macaela asked her. "I'm good thanks." Chloe said. "How are the twins?" Macaela said. "They're good. Developing fast as expected." Chloe told her.

"That's good. Hey listen I hate to ask but we have some supernaturals that need a place to stay off the radar for a while. I know I gave you maternity leave but this is important.

They were another part of the experiments. They escaped and have been on the run for about the year. We just caught up with them and they're staying at a hotel in California but we'd like them to stay with you guys and have you train them if that's alright with you." Macaela said.

Chloe looked at me and I said I wouldn't mind if she wanted to. "Sure we'd be glad to help. How many?" she asked. "Well there's Autumn. She's 17 and her power is pretty complicated.

She's the only truly 100 percent supernatural. Then there's Megan, she's 17 also and a cross sorcerer/witch like Tori. Then the last one is Adrian. He's 18 and a werewolf. So three in all." Macaela said.

"Yeah that's fine. When will they get here?" Chloe asked. "In about 3 days. That ok?" Macaela asked. "Sure that's fine. Thanks." Chloe said and hung up.

Steven had fallen asleep so she took him to sitting room and placed him in the portable crib we had in there. I placed Clarissa next to him. We set up the baby monitor then closed the door to let them sleep.

Melody then woke up so Jess took her home. About an hour later there was a knock on the door. I stiffened since it was an unfamiliar werewolf's scent.

"Go get the twins and stay with them until I say it's ok." I told Chloe. Once she was with the twins I went to the door. "Who are you and what do you want?" I asked the guy at the door.

"Relax. The pack sent me. They want me to tell you about a rogue werewolf that seems to be headed your way." He said. A closer look told me he was about 6 foot since I only looked down at him by 2 or 3 inches.

He had a lean muscular look with dark brown hair that contrasted with his unusual gray eyes. Just then his phone rang. "Hello?" he answered. "Is Derek giving you trouble?" a female asked on the other end.

"Well he didn't kill me yet like you said he might." The guy told her. "Hand him the phone." The female said and he handed the phone to me. I took it from him and answered. "Hello?"

"Derek it's Elena. Sorry I didn't call about this earlier but I've been busy trying to enroll the twins in school. The guy at your doorstep is a new pack member. He's 22 and his name is James McKnight.

He just moved to America from England. We already checked him out and he's a good kid so go easy on him. Do you think he could stay with you for a while? Since I'm so busy right now he's going to track down the rogue werewolf and I'd appreciate it if you could help him." Elena told me.

"Sure." I told her. "Great thanks. I got to go. Sorry again about not telling you earlier! Say hi to Chloe for me! Tell her as soon as my schedule frees up I want to meet your beautiful babies. Ok bye Derek." She said then hung up.

I told James he would be stay here and he thanked me with a smile. I went to get Chloe and introduce them. The twins were up so I introduced James to them then Chloe helped him settle into the guest room.

Once everything was settled Tori came bursting through the door with Liz and Simon following behind her. "Tori has arrived!" Tori joked when she came in then quickly blushed when she saw James was here.

"Who are you?" she asked him. He couldn't do anything but stare at her. '_I know that look. Look's like Jame's has found himself a mate.' _I told Chloe through the bond. '_'Oh yeah! Hopefully Tori will like him. She needs a guy who will treat her right.' _Chloe said.

Finally James broke out of his trance. "James McKnight. Pleasure to meet you m'lady." He said going over to shake Tori's hand then kiss it. She gave him a flirty smile and nearly melted.

_Tori finally has a guy! Yeah! Lol Anyway, REVIEW and tell me what you thought of this chapter. It took me 4 days to write this cause I haven't had any time and I skipped studying for my music theory test to write this. SO you better review and make it worth it! Lol Next chapter up hopefully this week if all goes well. =)_


	16. Chapter 16: 2 New Supernaturals

_A/N: I skipped my homecoming dance to write this so you better review and appreciate this! Haha Anyway, check out The Offspring by Aqua279. It's a Chlerek and they have kids in that story also. I like it so go check it out and if she gets at least 5 more reviews than I will type the next chapter on my phone so I can update faster. Oh I got the iPhone 4! For those of you who were nice enough to read my babbling 2 chapters ago I cracked my 3g iPhone. But now I got the new phone (all paid for by my dad. I love being a daddy's girl. Lol) and I love it! And it's easier for me to type on so I've been trying to type some of the chapter on there before I can get to my computer. Here's the much-awaited chapter 16! :D_

_

* * *

_

Derek POV

"So where are you staying?" Tori asked James. "With Derek and Chloe." He told her. They flirted a while longer before Jess asked if he wanted to join them for dinner.

He accepted but Chloe and I declined saying we'd just spend the night in together. We filled everyone in on the newcomers that would arrive in a few days and then everyone left for dinner at Jess and dad's house.

"So what do you want for dinner?" Chloe asked me. "Doesn't matter. We can just order pizza if you don't feel like cooking." I told her. "Ok yeah that'd be great." She said.

I went to find my phone and order. After I was done I found Chloe curled up on the couch watching tv. It was almost silent since I could hear it perfectly and unless Chloe was really interested she'd just use the bond and hear it just as clearly as me.

I picked her up she curled up in my lap. "You're so warm." She told me and snuggled her cold body closer. It was overcast outside since it was supposed to rain tonight and the temperature had dropped to the 40's, which was super cold for Chloe.

"I'm sorry your cold but I'm also glad because then it gives me an excuse to hold you." I told her teasingly. "You never need an excuse." She told me and we shared a long passionate kiss.

Just then Steven woke up and once he realized he wasn't in Chloe's arms anymore he had a fit. "Mamee!" he screamed and Chloe rushed in to get him.

She picked him up and started rocking him and he stopped crying. "When did he learn mommy?" she asked me.

"Sorry with James showing up I forgot to tell you. I think he learned it today because he had a nightmare and when he woke up he asked me when mommy was.

Then I told him you were sleeping and he imitated me and said 'mamee seepin'? That's when I laid him down between us and he started patting your face." I told her.

"Oh ok. Hi pookie. It's alright. I'm here." She cooed at Steven. "Why do you think he freaked out at me being gone?" she asked me. "Well Jess thinks it's because he didn't know where you were so he thought you left him and were gone and not coming back." I told her.

"Oh ok. Well I guess no more shopping trips without you huh pookie?" she said to Steven. "I'm sorry your shopping trip was cut short." I told her. "It's fine. It's not your fault." She told me.

"I feel like such a bad father. I can't even comfort my own son when your not here." I told her sadly. "Hey! You are an amazing father so don't think otherwise. Newborns are very attached to their mothers for about the first month so it's not your fault.

I just thought since Steven was developing more quickly he wouldn't need me. You couldn't have done anything different." She said giving me a quick kiss that cheered me up a little before continuing.

"You are an amazing father. You love them and you're always willing to help and hold them. That's more than most fathers do. Most fathers don't know what to do with newborns!" she reassured me.

"Thanks." I told her with a smile then placed a kiss on her forehead. Just then Steven reached out to me. "Aww see Steven loves his daddy. Don't ya pookie? Can you say daddy?" she asked him before handing him to me.

"Dadee!" he said happily as I took him into my arms. "Hey there little guy." I cooed (yes, me, a werewolf cooed) at him. He let out a yawn then wrapped his arms around my neck a little and laid his head on my shoulder just trying to completely wake up.

I sat down on the couch and held my one arm out so Chloe could snuggle into my side. She sat down and I put my arm around her. She had just gotten comfortable when Clarissa started to cry.

Chloe got up and came back with Clarissa in her arms. Chloe sat down next to me again and I placed a kiss on Clarissa's forehead. I was enjoying just sitting here with Chloe curled up into me and holding the twins at the same time.

Suddenly Steven started to fuss in a way I was beginning to learn that he was hungry. Chloe and I switched babies and she pulled down the top of her dress to feed Steven. After he was done she fed Clarissa.

The pizza came and I brought it to the table. Chloe held Steven and Clarissa while I set up their highchairs. I finished one chair then took Clarissa from Chloe and tried to place her in the chair but she cried and reached out for Chloe.

Chloe took her so I put Steven in the chair instead. I tried taking Clarissa from Chloe but she cried and held onto Chloe. "It's okay I got her." Chloe told me. "Are you sure? Cause you need to eat." I told her.

"Yeah I can eat with her on my lap. You go ahead and start eating." She told me and I dug in. Chloe went and got cheerios for Steven. She put them onto his tray and he let them dissolve in his mouth and made a happy noise.

THE NEXT DAY

It was pouring so the whole family slept late. James had gone out earlier. Apparently he and Tori were going to a movie. That boy moves _fast_. Faster than I did when I learned I liked Chloe.

It was about 11:30 when Chloe and the twins finally woke up. She fed them then we headed downstairs and got breakfast. After breakfast Macaela called Chloe.

"Hello?" Chloe answered. "Hi Chloe I know it's about a day earlier than expected but we have the two new supernaturals for you guys to meet if you guys don't mind." Macaela said.

Chloe asked me through the bond if that was okay with me and I told her it was. "Yeah that's fine. What time will you guys arrive?" Chloe asked. "Probably around 2. That ok for you guys?" she asked.

"Yeah that's fine." Chloe told her. "I'll be dropping them off so do you think I could meet the twins while I'm there?" Macaela asked. "Absolutely." Chloe said.

"Great! Ok thanks! See you then!" Macaela said then hung up. Chloe and I took turns watching the twins while the other showered. Then we called everyone up to let them know what was going on.

Everyone came over and Jess made lunch for us all while we waited. Tori and James arrived halfway through lunch holding hands and giggling as they entered.

Around 2 Macaela showed up with the two new supernaturals. She knocked on the door and Chloe called for her to come in. She came in with a petite girl with medium-long auburn hair.

She was about Chloe's height with green-brown eyes that reflected off her earrings. Next to her was a boy almost 6 foot who looked to be about 17. He had blue eyes almost the exact same color as Chloe's and brown hair that fell in his eyes.

He was a werewolf so I tensed up and let up a small growl. "Chill. I'm fine with you being alpha if you don't mind me in your pack." He told me. I nodded approvingly.

Macaela came over and Chloe and I introduced her to the twins. Chloe let her hold Steven since Clarissa still wanted Chloe. We motioned for the two newcomers to sit down so we could make introductions.

While they were getting settled I pulled Jess off to the side and told her about Clarissa. "So is she ok? Before she was like this but only because she was sensing Chloe's mom's spirit and didn't know what it was. But now what's wrong with her?" I asked Jess worriedly.

"Nothing. Calm down. Newborns, always want nothing to do with anybody but their parents. The amulet you gave Clarissa is probably somehow connected to Chloe's amulet and Clarissa is feeling that and connecting the safe, comforting feeling to Chloe." Jess told me then we turned back to introductions.

"I'm Simon Bae. I'm 21 and I'm a sorcerer. I like to draw and hang out with Chloe and Derek. Tori's my half-sister and Derek's my foster brother."

"Victoria Bae but if you want to live call me Tori. I'm 21 and a mixed sorcerer and witch. I like forcing Chloe to go shopping and playing with my new niece and nephew." Tori said then turned to look at James who had his arm around her.

"James McKnight. 22. I just moved here from England and joined the pack who sent me here." James said in his English accent. "Kit Bae. You don't need to know my age." He said and everyone laughed.

"Sourcer. Father of Melody, Simon, Tori and Derek. Not Chloe but she's my favorite daughter-in-law so she's like a real daughter to me." He said and Simon, Tori, Chloe and I laughed since he had no other daughter-in-law.

"Jessica Bae but you can call me Jess. Mother of Melody and Kit's my husband. I'm a shaman." "I'm Melody. I'm 5! Mommy and Daddy tell me I'm a little bit of shaman like mommy. I like coloring and I love playing with Chloe. And my new baby brothers and sisters!" she said and we all laughed since she was so cute.

"Liz. I'm 21 it seems. The Edison Group killed me at 15 and Chloe recently brought me back to life. I'm a volo half-demon (a/n: I probably spelled that wrong. That is her power name though right?")

"Derek Souza. 22. Chloe is my mate and my wife. Father of Steven and Clarissa Souza." I said. "Chloe Souza. 21. Derek's mate. Mother of Clarissa and Steven." Chloe said then we waited for introductions from the new people.

"Adrian. 17. Werewolf. Autumn and I have been on the run from the Cabals for about a year now. I like not being on the run and spending time with Autumn." He said smiling at Autumn and she blushed.

"Autumn. 17. It's hard to describe what I am they messed with my genes so much. I'm 100% supernatural, including sorcerer. And Chloe what's your maiden name if you don't mind telling me?" she asked Chloe shyly.

"Saunders." Chloe told her and Autumn's eyes widened. "Wow you guys are so famous! And Chloe you're one of the most powerful necromancers in the world! I have trouble controlling that part of my powers." Autumn said.

"Well I can try my best and I hope I can help you." Chloe told her with a smile that made Autumn blush and avert her eyes. "So where will we be staying?" Autumn asked once she gained enough courage to look up again.

"Well Autumn you'll be staying in the one guest room and since James is staying in the other it looks like Adrian you'll be on the pull-out in the office." Chloe told him.

"I want to stay with Autumn. She gets bad nightmares in her sleep." Adrian said. "I don't think that's a good idea. It's mating season." Chloe told him apologetically.

"Mating season? Oh no Adrian would never!" Autumn said with a look of fear in her eyes and started hyperventilating. Adrian rubbed her back soothingly. "Sorry." Autumn said apologizing for her freak-out.

"But please let Adrian stay with me." Autumn pleaded with Chloe. "Alright if that's what you want." Chloe said. "Thank you." Autumn said. '_I think she's had a bad history in her past. _

_Maybe someone raped her the way she reacted when she figured out what mating season was.' _Chloe sent through the bond and I agreed. _'It really is mating season though. James has mated with Tori even if she doesn't know yet and it looks like Adrian may have mated with Autumn.' _Chloe said.

_**Sorry it was kinda short and not that interesting. I wanted to introduce the new characters but now I ran out of time to write more. Lol Anyway, REVIEW please and tell me what you think! Also check out The Offspring and if you do both I will have the next chapter up within the next few days. =) Thanks guys!**_


	17. Chapter 17: Love

____

__

_**A/N: YOU MUST READ THIS! I'm very upset. I got 2 reviews last chapter and I worked really hard on it. I know it wasn't the best but I didn't have time to write and elaborate more. You guys are lucky I even update at all lately. I'm crazy busy and then when all I want to do is go to bed I write a chapter instead. As it was I had to skip out on my homecoming dance to write the last chapter! And I would've gone if I'd known I'd only get 2 reviews (thank you to autumncs98 and suzi1811 who did review)! So if I don't get at least 8 reviews next chapter I'll either DISCONTINUE this story or put it on hold indefinitely. I'm sorry that's mean but you got to understand how hard I worked to get time to post that chapter and then how I get at least 5 reviews normally but now I only got 2. Remember anonymous reviews ARE supported and even a smiley face makes me happy. Ok here's chapter 17. Thanks guys. WARNING: LEMON.**_

_**

* * *

**_

DEREK POV

After Chloe observed about mating season Clarissa started getting fussy so Chloe went off to feed her. On her way out she asked me to show Autumn and Adrian their room so I left Steven with Macaela and brought them upstairs.

Earlier today we decided since Liz was staying with us we decided to pack away the stuff in the nursery make that a bedroom and Liz could stay there.

That way the other guest rooms were for James and now Autumn and Adrian. Liz had taken the bag of clothes Chloe gave her, her only possessions, and put it in the nursery right before Autumn and Adrian arrived.

Later on we would move the cribs out of there and put the bed that was in the basement back in there. I led them to the room at the end of the hall.

It was the 2nd biggest room in the house beside the master bedroom. It had dark blue walls, hardwood flooring, a queen-sized bed, a flat screen TV mounted on one of the walls and a big walk in closet.

There was also a futon (a couch that pulled into a bed) and a door that led into a private full bathroom. The bed had already been made since Liz was in it so I showed them the closet and how the TV worked then went back downstairs.

AUTUMN POV (new one! Yeah!)

Derek left after showing us around and Adrian and I made sure to thank him before he left us alone to settle in. I let my eyes wonder around the room again, lost in thought.

I was a little uncomfortable since there were a lot of people here and people made a little nervous. Chloe seemed really nice though so I hoped to make friend with her.

The twins were adorable too. I had always loved little kids since my parents had died before they could give me a little sibling. My mom died giving birth to me. My dad died a few months later from depression.

Since then I was passed from relative to relative until I came into my powers and I couldn't control them. My mom's cousin, who I was staying with at the time, freaked and put me in a group home.

Little did I know that group home was for supernaturals. There I met Adrian and we became friends. One night I lost control of my powers and all hell broke loose.

I started fires, starting throwing all different spells and almost killed one of the nurses. I was sent to a lab where I found out I was to be terminated. Luckily Adrian broke out and came to save me.

We broke out together then have been on the run ever since. Once Chloe, Derek, Simon and Tori defeated the Edison Group the group Adrian and I were forgotten in their efforts to prevent an attack much like the one on the Edison Group.

We then moved out to California and have been staying there undercover for a year before this Macaela girl found us and told us about Chloe and Derek's safe house in Pennsylvania.

I finally snapped out of my daydreaming to see Adrian staring at me with a curious look. "What?" I asked him shyly. During the year on the run we had become best friends and then I grew to like him.

Ever since I figured out those feelings I've been very self-conscious in front of him. "Nothing. You were just staring off into space so I wondered what you were thinking about." He said with a shrug.

"Oh. Nothing. Just thinking about our new house here." I told him. "You gonna be ok?" he asked me worriedly knowing I freaked out easily. "Yeah. Thanks for staying with me by the way." I told him.

"It's no problem. Anything that makes you happy." he told me with a friendly smile. I tried to stop the butterflies in my stomach when he smiled at me like that.

I tried to remind myself that Adrian would never see me as more than a best friend or a sister type. I was plain and had a frightening past that left me scarred for life.

He was social, outgoing and girls loved him. "So I'll take the couch and you can have the bed." He told me. "You don't have to do that. We could just share the bed." I told him and started blushing like crazy.

While on the run we decided to save money and just get one bed every hotel we stayed in and share it. I had a lot of money that was my inheritance from my family so we used that.

I always slept better with Adrian and his warm body next to me, protecting me and keeping me safe. "Would you be ok with that?" he asked me, knowing I had personal space issues.

'Yeah it's no problem. I mean if you don't mind." I said blushing once again. "Ok thanks." He said. We unpacked and put our stuff in the closet like Derek said we could then headed downstairs.

Chloe was back and now holding Steven. "Hi guys. Would you like some lunch?" she asked us. 'Sure that'd be great if you don't mind." I told her then we followed her and Derek into the kitchen.

"Do you guys mind leftovers? We have leftover pasta that Jess made." Chloe said. I didn't mind and Adrian ate almost anything so I told her that would be fine.

DEREK POV

Clarissa had detached herself from Chloe long enough for her to get comfortable with Macaela held her. Macaela was still holding Clarissa when Chloe got up to make Adrian and Autumn lunch so I followed her into the kitchen.

Once Chloe figured out what they wanted she gave Steven to me while she heated up the pasta. He cuddled into me and laid his head on my chest.

"Aww he's so cute, can I hold him?" Autumn asked shyly. She seemed nice but I didn't really like others besides dad, Jess, Chloe and me to hold the twins.

Even though I loved Simon and Tori and trusted Liz it was just an over-protective father thing. But she seems really sweet so I nod and hand her Steven.

The second he leaves my hands he starts to scream as if we hit him. I take him back and he calms down. "Oh. He doesn't like me." Autumn said sadly.

"No he likes you. He is just a newborn and wants his daddy." I could not help but reassure her. She nods. Chloe then hands Autumn and Adrian their plates and they dig in.

After they were done Tori and Simon come in and ask them if they would like to take Melody to the park with them and Liz. Adrian wants the fresh air so he agrees which makes Autumn agree.

They leave and it was just me and Chloe left with my parents and Melody. Macaela had just left. Jess had Clarissa but she began to fuss as soon as Chloe came into the room so she handed her to her mommy. Dad wanted to hold Steven so I let him.

Kit POV (This will be super short. Sorry.)

Derek handed my Steven and I took him in my arms. I smiled to myself. I'm a grandpa. I knew I would eventually be one I just expected it from Simon not Derek.

Never the less I love the babies and I'm proud of Derek. Lauren would be pissed if she was still alive but she would have loved the babies anyway because they were part Chloe's.

I was so happy Chloe found Derek. She was perfect for him and was the only thing that held this dysfunctional family together so good.

DEREK POV- Later that night

Dad, Jess and Melody had left about an hour ago to get Melody ready for bed. Chloe and I put the twins to bed, not bothering to turn on the monitor since I would hear them, then headed downstairs.

Downstairs we found Tori and James setting up for a game of Monopoly. "Hey James, Liz, Simon and I are playing team monopoly. Wanna play?" she asked us. "Sure what are the teams?" Chloe asked.

"Me and James. Autumn and Adrian, Simon and Liz and you and Derek." Tori told us. They finished setting up the game and began to play. 2 hours later we were still playing.

Simon and Liz had just finished so now it was time for Chloe and me to go but she got up. "Hey you can't leave. It's you turn." Tori said. "Sorry but I've got to feed the twins." Chloe said.

"Can't you wait until after your turn? It's not like they're even up yet." Tori said. She was proven wrong a few seconds later when we heard Steve and Clarissa's cries.

Chloe was already halfway up the stairs. "How does she know that?" Tori asked me in a shocked voice. "It's a mothering thing." I told her a shrug.

Since Clarissa and Steven were newborns and breastfeeding Chloe chose to feed them every two hours rather than wait for them to get hungry and cry.

There were times like now when Clarissa and Steven knew it was late and they didn't feed yet so they cried but usually Chloe always managed to feed them before they cried.

It was 3 am before the game finally ended with Autumn and Adrian winning. We all went to bed exhausted after that.

THE NEXT MORNING

I woke up around 8:00 when I heard Liz let someone in the front door downstairs. I smelled Tori, Simon, dad, Jess and Melody. I grabbed a shirt and pulled on a pair of pants before I headed downstairs.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" I asked them. "Well we know today is Clarissa's one week birthday today so we figured we'd surprise Chloe and give Clarissa and Steven a little birthday party." Tori said.

"Wow that's great guys thanks. Chloe will be so happy." I told them. Tori and Liz had made a happy birthday Clarissa and Steven banner that I hung up while everyone else worked to get everything else set up.

At about 8:45 we were done but Chloe and the twins were still sleeping. Jess and dad were taking Melody to the water park today and wanted to get there soon so I woke Chloe and the twins up.

"Chloe get up." I told her, shaking her gently. She woke up and I gave her a kiss before telling her to get ready and come downstairs because I had a surprise for her.

After finishing feeding the twins and getting ready Chloe came downstairs holding Clarissa with me behind her holding Steven. She got to the bottom of the stairs and everyone yelled surprise.

Chloe was delighted. "Oooo look babies your aunties got a party together for your birthdays." Chloe told Clarissa and Steven. She sat down on the couch with Clarissa on her lap and helped her open gifts while I did the same with Steven.

LATER THAT DAY (sorry it skips around so much.)

Jess, Melody and dad were going to arrive home from the water park any minute and Chloe had offered to make dinner. She was running around like crazy trying to get everything ready.

She had been yawning all day since 5 hours of sleep and breastfeeding took a lot out of her but she wouldn't take a nap. A few minutes later Melody, Jess and dad arrived.

Jess came into the kitchen to help Chloe with dinner. "Hi Jess! How was the water park?" Chloe asked. "Good. Melody had a huge amount of fun." Jess said. "Oh that's good." Chloe said.

"Yeah. Chloe what happened? You have huge bags under you eyes. Have you not been sleeping well?" Jess asked.

"No it's just we were up until 3 last night playing monopoly. Then I had to wake up every 2 hours to feed Clarissa and Steven and then I woke up so early today so I'm just really tired." Chloe told her.

"Well you need to get some sleep. I'm worried you haven't recovered from birth yet." Jess told her then ushered her to sit while she finished dinner.

After some protest Chloe sat down. As soon as she sat down she passed out.

AUTUMN POV

I sat on the couch in the living room feeding Clarissa from a bottle of breast milk Chloe had expressed. Chloe passed out from exhaustion three days ago.

Derek had freaked out but Jess assured him that Chloe just needed to sleep and rest. Even after that he wouldn't calm down much so I always talked to him about his relationship with Chloe to calm him down.

He became like an older brother/father figure to me during that time. After giving birth Chloe hadn't rested like mothers should. Especially since giving birth to werewolves was very exhausting.

Or as Jess had put it, "You'd be exhausted too if you went through in 5 months what normally would take 10 then pushing a watermelon through a 2 inch hole twice."

Clarissa had freaked since Chloe only woke up long enough to go to the bathroom and eat a little before she passed out again. So I had taken her and managed to calm her down and we had bonded.

Steven was upset too but he was only happy with his daddy holding him. Today Chloe was up and recovered but Jess still has her on bed rest for the rest of the day.

Derek had just come out from Chloe's room to get a bottle to feed Steven when I asked him if I could go see Chloe. He told me that would be fine so I went in and took Clarissa with me.

Chloe was sitting up in bed watching TV but she turned it off when I came in. I handed her Clarissa and she smiled gratefully. "Hi Autumn. How are you?" she asked.

"I should be the one asking you that." I said teasingly and she laughed. "Well Derek told me what you've done to help with Clarissa. Thank you." She told me and I blushed, embarrassed.

"It's no problem. I love kids." I told her. I remembered Chloe went with Derek when he changes so she might know about Adrian. "Hey Chloe?" I asked her. "Yeah?" she said.

"Adrian's going to change tonight. He always tells me before he is so I don't freak out when he's gone. But it's different than normal. His spasms are worse than usual and he feels like he's about 200 degrees. Do you know what might be wrong with him?" I asked her.

CHLOE POV

Autumn asked me what could be wrong with Adrian and I thought about it for a minute. "It seems to me like he's going to fully change tonight." I told her.

"Oh ok. Is he going to be ok? Is there anything I can do for him?" she asked me. "He'll be fine. Derek went through the same thing. You could give him a massage to help with the spasms.

That's what I did whenever Derek changed. He said it helped a lot." I told her. "Oh ok. Like massage his back?" she asked. "Yeah." I told her then remembered the relationship they seemed to have.

"Oh and there should be this knob-looking muscle on the back of his neck. Try rubbing that." I told her. What she didn't know is that the muscle I was talking about was only what a werewolf's mate could feel.

Derek and I found out about it a couple of years ago. "Oh ok. Anything else?" she asked me. "Maybe you should go with him if you can handle it. What he really needs is comfort." I told her.

"You think he'd let me?" she asked. "He won't hurt you. Tell him that and talk to him about it and maybe he'll let you. But remember what I said. Don't go if you get sick easily or something. It's not the prettiest sight. " I told her.

"Ok thanks Chloe." She said then headed out as Derek came in. He took Clarissa from me so I could hold Steven for a while. "She's shy but such a sweet girl." I told him once Autumn had walked out.

"Yeah she is. But you know I think maybe she was raped and that's why she's so shy." He told me. "Really? How can you tell?" I asked him. "

Well at first I couldn't tell since she's part of everything her scent confused me. Now that she's been around long enough and I've gotten used to her scent I can tell she's not a virgin." Derek said.

"Wow that's so horrible." I said and Derek agreed. "I talked to Adrian. He's going to change tonight." Derek said. "Yeah Autumn told me." I said.

"I told him he'd be in control even in wolf form so I suggested he take Autumn with him. I think she can handle it." He said. "Oh good. I just suggested the same thing." I told him.

LATER THAT NIGHT-AUTUMN POV

I was sleeping when suddenly Adrian shook me awake. "What is it?" I asked. "I'm changing." He said. "I'm coming." I said pulling on a jacket and putting on my shoes.

"Are you sure?" he asked me. I simply took his hand and let him downstairs and outside. Earlier he had asked me if I would come with him since Derek suggested it might make it easier having someone there and as long as he was in control he wanted me to come.

I told him Chloe told me the same and that I wouldn't mind at all. He led me deep into the forest to the little clearing Derek had told us about earlier.

He got down on all fours and stripped to his boxers. I blushed but rubbed his back and shoulders like Chloe told me. Once the pain got really bad I rubbed the spot on his neck Chloe told me about.

"Thank you." He said between heavy breaths. Finally it was over and I was staring at a huge brown wolf. "Adrian?" I asked nervously then looked into the wolf's blue eyes and knew it was Adrian in there.

I ran my fingers through his fur and he practically purred. He licked my cheek and I giggled. I got up suddenly and had him chase me. I tripped and fell in the mud and Adrian made sure I was all right.

I giggled and threw mud at him then he used his paw to splash some at me. We rolled around in the mud then he got up and made a motion saying he was going to change back.

Since he was naked when he changed back I stayed in the clearing while he went to change. He came back in just his jeans and I had to stop myself from staring at his perfectly sculpted chest.

We went back inside and since we were both muddy decided to shower. Adrian went first then it was my turn. I pulled on a button-up sleep shirt and pulled on some shorts then brushed my teeth before leaving the bathroom.

Adrian was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for me to finish. "Hey. I thought you'd be asleep by now." I told him. "I wanted to tell you something first." He said and I could tell he was nervous about something.

"What is it?" I asked curiously. "Thank you. For coming out there with me tonight. It meant a lot to me." He said. "It was no problem." I said. He seemed like he wanted to say something more but he hesitated.

"Is that it?" I asked him. "No I also wanted to say." He started but then stopped, took a deep breath and continued. "I also wanted to tell you you're my mate." He told me.

"Mate? What is that? I mean Chloe said she's Derek's mate but what does that mean?" I asked. "It means I'm extremely protective and territorial at you. It also means that I love you and I'll never love anyone else. But it's not just the wolf part of me that feels that way. I love you." He told me.

I looked up at him in shock. There was so many emotions rushing in me at once. I felt like I was dreaming and was going to wake up any minute. "Autumn?" he asked sadly, thinking I didn't feel the same way.

I took a deep breath. "I-I love you too." I told him and he smiled and kissed me. It was so sweet and loving I nearly melted but Adrian held me up.

I moaned as we backed onto the bed, amazed that his lips still locked with mine. I was always slightly self-conscious after my rape, and didn't like people touching me too much. This was different. Adrian was different.

I could be as rough with him as I wanted, but his fingers were always butterflies on my hips, or anywhere he touched me, in fear he might scare me away. I appreciated it, but I was going to have to tell him that I wasn't running away.

Our lips were still crashing together like waves at high tide, our tongues melted together. My head landed on the pillow of the insanely comfortable bed, sinking down into it. I grabbed his wrists and laid them on my ribs, and he glanced at me in shock.

"Autumn…" he murmured softly and unsurely. "Are you sure you want to let me…?"

I stroked his cheek. "I'm positive. You're different, Adrian. I-I trust you," I said, my cheeks blushing.

He nodded slowly and removed his hands from my pajama shirt, slowly slipping them under and brushing his fingers across my nipples. I closed my eyes and let out a whimper of pleasure.

I found the seam of his shirt and began tugging on it gently, telling him to take it off. He cautiously did so and as he shifted, I could feel how much he wanted this.

I wasn't too experienced, so I didn't know what to do. I definitely didn't want things to get awkward in the morning, so I figured it'd just be… sex.

I started to unbutton my PJ shirt and he grabbed my wrists, stopping me and unbuttoning it himself. As he slipped it off me, I moaned at the feeling of his fingers brushing against my stomach.

As he brought his hands back up, he laid one on my stomach, careful not to touch my breasts, where scars were permanent tattoos in the spots my offender had sliced me.

I could tell he was still angry over what had happened that night, when he had found me. I slid off his pajama pants and boxers, leaving him naked. I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him back in for a kiss.

He kissed me back passionately, and when we had to break away for air, his kisses travelled down my jaw as he slowly and hesitantly slid down my pants and underwear.

His erection pressed up against my leg until he positioned himself at my entrance. He pressed his forehead against mine. "Are you ready?" he asked. I nodded, not daring to look down and see what he was going to put in me.

I would probably just freak out. I closed my eyes as he pushed into me. It was like losing my virginity the second time, it hurt so badly. The first time shouldn't have happened anyways.

In between moans of pure pleasure, I was sobbing at the memories that haunted my head. They were worse than ghosts, spiraling around, clear as if they were happening at this moment.

______

_Flashback: _

He held the switchblade out at me, as I lie in the alley naked, shivering from the pouring rain.

"You're gonna scream my name like a good girl, or this knife goes through your throat," the stark-naked man with the Southern accent and the blonde hair told me.

I shook my head 'no,' the sobs running out of me ghoulishly.

"I don't know, Liam, she looks pretty insistent on defying that. Maybe we should show her what we can do."

The man, Liam, told the man with the black hair, "Tie up her arms and legs, Ramon," and tossed him the rope.

I was thrashing, but even my werewolf strength couldn't keep him from tying me up. I struggled against the ropes and he gagged me before I could scream for help.

I watched in agony as Liam laid the switch's blade on my bare breast, drawing blood and causing me to scream in pain into the gag. He repeated the action, drawing more than just blood, but tears as well.

After both my breasts were nearly covered in scars and blood, he flipped shut the switchblade and did the thing I feared most. He positioned his hard, long manhood at my entrance and pushed into me, enjoying the agony it caused me. He thrust hard and fast into my core and it hurt more and more with each thrust. I looked at his face. He was wearing an evil grin, genuinely enjoying watching me hurt. I could hear Ramon's laughter in the background.

Liam stopped, his ** still in me, and flipped open the blade again. This time, his switch drew a diagonal line from my left ribcage to my right hip. I wiggled trying to get the knife out of me, but it was no use.

He started thrusting again and I screamed a name, but it wasn't his.

"ADRIAN!" I screamed in pure terror, my voice loud and clear even through the gag, and within two minutes, I could feel Liam fly off me. I could hear the smack of his head and the thud of his body as he fell unconscious.

I looked up and saw my best friend and hero. Adrian.

End Flashback.

I could feel my stomach clenching and wonderful sensations forming inside of me as he continued to thrust into me.

A few more seconds and my knotted stomach exploded in pure pleasure and I screamed his name again, this time only for a completely different reason. "Adrian!" He soon collapsed next to me, panting, and pulled me close, murmuring things in my ear. I was still tingling all over.

**So what'd you think? Thank you to autumncs98 for writing that amazing lemon and flashback scene. This was my longest chapter yet so I hope you like it! Don't forget to REVIEW please! (AND go back and read my authors note if you haven't already.) Thanks guys! =)**


	18. Chapter 18: Regret

**A/N: Happy Columbus day to all of us in the US! Hope everyone enjoyed their day off of school! So here's chapter 18 and I'm sorry it will be short. Thanks for reviewing! WARNING: Some language.**

* * *

AUTUMN POV

We just laid there in silence, both lost in out own thoughts, until we were both asleep.

The next morning I woke up and noticed I was sore. I blushed thinking of last night then rolled over to look at Adrian. He was fast asleep so I laid on my back and thought about last night.

Adrian had been so sweet and gentle but I couldn't help but feel like it wasn't right to do that. After a few minutes a terrible thought came upon me- _mating season_.

That's what Chloe had said when she forbid Adrian to sleep in my room. Then I realized I was fooling myself all along. Adrian didn't really love me he just needed a good fuck to relieve his sexual frustration and I was the only female.

I should've known. I was pretty but not nearly as pretty as Chloe or any of the other girls in the house. Tori is dating James so that her out and Liz and Simon seemed to be getting close.

Then Chloe is Derek's mate and Adrian would never be stupid enough to take another werewolf's mate. That's it. Adrian was only using me to bide his time until one of the other girls broke up with their boyfriends.

Then he would comfort them and dump me faster than I could say don't go. What guy wouldn't? Pretty older women who were nice to him every day surrounded him.

Why would he choose _me _over them? He wouldn't. With that though I got up and got dressed. Another terrible thought came upon me. What if I was _pregnant_? I wasn't ready to be a mom.

Sure I loved kids but I'm only 17! I have my whole life ahead of me. Plus if the kid looked like Adrian then every day I would be reminded of my loss. I started crying softly then headed downstairs.

It was early so no one was up yet. I grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and cried myself back to sleep. What seemed like a few minutes later I felt myself being shaken awake.

I sat up and blinked bringing Derek into focus. He was saying something to me but I couldn't make out what it was. I cleared the sleep haze from my mind and asked him to repeat himself.

"I said are you alright?" he asked me. That just set me off for some reason. A new round of tears started. No I wasn't all right. I was practically just let Adrian rape me last night and now I might be pregnant.

"Should I get Chloe?" Derek asked ackwardly and I nodded. Chloe came down the stairs a few minutes later, saw my rumpled state and immediately rushed over to hold me in her arms.

She held me while I cried and didn't say anything. She just stroked my hair and whispered soothing words. After a few minutes I sat back, done crying. "You wanna talk about it?" Chloe asked softly.

With anyone else I would've said no but this was Chloe and she was like a mother to me so I nodded yes. "I slept with Adrian last night. But it was a mistake. A huge mistake.

He only wants me to relieve his sexual frustration until he can find someone better. I practically let another man rape again!" I told her, wiping at the tears falling from my eyes as I remembered my rape.

"Again?" Chloe asked softly, not wanting to push to far. I told her all about that horrible night then started sobbing again. Once I calmed down a little she told me she knew how I felt.

"I was almost raped twice. I know what you must be going through I'm sorry you had to go through that sweetie." "Twice?" I asked her shocked. "Yeah. Same guy as yours. Liam.

We were on the run and Derek and I got separated since he was changing and I stayed to help him. Liam and Ramon caught up with us and Liam tried to rape me before Derek killed him." She told me.

"I'm glad he's dead." I said and she nodded. "And the second time?" I asked her. "We had just settled down here in this safe house after being on the run for a year.

Kit decided to take us to Florida on vacation. Simon made friends with this guy named Chris. Chris immediately liked me. He liked the challenge since Derek was so protective of me.

One day he took us all on this boat that would bring us to his house where we would all stay with him for a few days. I didn't want to go but Tori guilt tripped me into it.

So we went on the boat even though there was a hurricane passing through. Chris arranged it so he would take us to this deserted island his parents occasionally used claiming the waters were to bad to travel.

Simon was setting his stuff in the other cabin and Tori was taking a shower in the outdoor shower. I was in Derek and I's bedroom and Chris asked Derek to go out back and get firewood.

When Derek left Chris knocked on my bedroom door I said come in thinking it was Simon or Tori. Next thing I knew I was being pinned up against the wall with Chris trying to stick his tongue down my throat.

I called for Derek through our bond and he came in and threw Chris across the room, knocking him unconscious. Simon and Tori dragged him back to his next day Jess killed him.

We found out Jess was hired to kill murderers, rapist and all those kinds of people. She had been tracking Chris for a while and now came to finish the job." She told me.

"Wow so were you scared?" I asked her. "I was beyond scared. I knew Derek was right outside but I still didn't know if he'd make it in time." She said.

After a few minutes of processing that I spoke. "I just feel so worthless. I can't believe I let him do that to me. And now because of my stupid mistake I may be pregnant." I told her bitterly.

"You and Adrian are mates right?" Chloe asked me. "That's what he told me but I don't think I believe him." I said. "Well if you are mated pairs can't get pregnant until they both agree to it. It's a weird mate thing." She said.

"Oh well that's good at least. I couldn't handle having a kid, let alone if they looked like Adrian." I told her. "If Adrian told you you were his mate he must mean it. Are you sure he doesn't love you sweetie?" Chloe asked me.

"There's no doubt in my mind." I told her bitterly. "Why don't you talk to him about all this? I'm sure he really does love you." She tried to persuade. "NO he doesn't. I was just a toy and now I'm worthless." I said.

She could see I needed to wrok this out on my own so she didn't say anything else. She just held me and stroked my hair soothingly while I finished crying.

_Sorry it's short but I wanted to get that out there and I didn't have much time to write. Thank you to my anonymous reviewer thiswillhelp for giving me this idea and my girlie autumncs98 for reviewing 3 times! Love ya girlie! So REVIEW please and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Thanks guys! _


	19. Chapter 19: Demons

_**A/N: ¡Lo siento mucho! To my non-Spanish speaking readers: that means I'm very sorry. I actually have a life outside of fanfiction (shocking! I know!) and it has been crazy busy lately! I leave for vacation this week so I will try to update at least one more time before I leave but I'm not sure how possible that will be. Sorry this chapter is a little rushed but I couldn't think of how to fill the time between each event.**_

**

* * *

**

****

AUTUMN POV

After a few minutes of just getting the crying out of my system I pulled out of Chloe's embrace and wiped my eyes. "Thank you for being here for me. I'm sorry I ruined your bed rest rule." I told her.

"Anytime sweetie. And I'm fine. I feel better and I'm off bed rest today anyway." She reassured me. "What do I do?" I asked her. "About what darling?" she asked.

"Adrian. What to do about him in general and our sleeping arrangements." I told her. She thought it over for a minute. "Give yourself a few days and think about how you _really _feel about Adrian then talk it over with him.

In the meantime you can either stay in the office down here on the futon or I can ask Jess if you can stay in one of their guest rooms." She said.

"Can I stay here in the office? As silly as it sounds I want to be close to you in case I need some advice." I said shyly. "Why thank you sweetie. I'm glad to know I can help. I'll find some pillows and blankets for you later. How about to keep your mind off of things I help you with your powers the next few days?" she asked me.

"That'd be great. Thank you." I said. Suddenly she looked towards the ceiling and stood up. "Steven's awake and I need to go feed him. Do you want me to try to find the pillows and blankets after or are you going to just stay on the couch until everyone gets up?" she asked me.

"I'll stay on the couch for now. Thanks." I told her and she rushed up the stairs.

DEREK POV

Steven woke up and yawned so I picked him up out of the co-sleeper and held him while he took time to fully wake up. After a few minutes of being content with me just holding him he looked towards Chloe's side of the bed and saw it was empty.

"Mommy?" he asked me. "Mommy's downstairs right now. She'll be back in a little bit." I told him soothingly. He apparently didn't like that his mommy was not here _now _so he started crying and calling for her.

Chloe heard this through the bond and finished up her conversation with Autumn and rushed upstairs. She entered the bedroom and climbed into bed and took Steven.

"Sorry. I tried to hold him off a few more minutes but he wasn't having it." I told her. I wasn't worried about Steven crying for Chloe since Jess said it was normal for newborns to want to be close to their parents at all times and especially their mommy when they woke up.

"It's fine. I was done talking to Autumn anyway." She told me. Steven started fussing so Chloe pulled down her special nursing sleeping gown and held him up to her breast and he happily began to suckle.

Just then Clarissa woke up and wanted to be fed also. "Can you handle both of them at once?" I asked Chloe. "I think so. Here just help me sit up more please." She said.

I took the nursing pillow Jess had gotten Chloe and placed it behind her back so she could lean against the headboard. She put Clarissa against her other breast then leaned back and waited for them to finish eating.

"How's Autumn?" I asked her. "Better now. Thank you for getting me." She told me. Then she told me about how Autumn told her all about the rape.

I growled that Liam would think of going for a little girl like Autumn and then was never more glad I killed him.

"So I told her to think about how she really felt about him for a few days then decide what to do about him. I wonder if they created a bond though. I'm going to help her with her powers for the next few days so maybe you can help Adrian too." She finished.

I agreed I would help him then Steven patted Chloe's face, not liking her attention wasn't on him and his sister. Chloe turned her attention to him and smiled down at him and Clarissa.

"Good morning my babies. Are you enjoying your breakfast?" she teased them earning a smile from Steven and surprisingly Clarissa. "Yeah sweetie you're finally smiling! Mommy and Daddy are so proud of you!" Chloe cooed at Clarissa.

Steven was finished then so I took him from Chloe and held him. "How's my little wolf today?" I asked him. Steven just smiled and said "Dadee!" before snuggling into my chest.

"Will you burp him please Der? It's not good for all that milk to sit in his stomach." Chloe asked me. I got out a baby towel from one of the dressers side drawers and laid it on my shoulder before burping Steven.

"So little wolf huh?" Chloe asked me with a smile. "Well that's what he is. And it's better than pookie." I teased her. "Your probably right. Mind if I use the nickname too?" she asked.

"Of course not Chlo." I tell her. "So we have our little wolf and our precious baby girl." Chloe said smiling at the twins before focusing her attention back to just Clarissa.

"Can you say Mommy like your brother sweetie?" Chloe asked Clarissa. Clarissa stopped suckling for a minute and looked at Chloe with a confused look on her face.

"Steven who am I?" Chloe asked him. "Mamee!" he said happily. "Now can you say Clarissa say Mommy?" she asked. "Issa ay Mamee!" Steven instructed his sister.

Clarissa finished feeding then said "Mamee!" "Very good sweetie!" Chloe told her placing a kiss on her forehead. "Who am I?" I asked Steven. "Dadee!" he said.

"Now tell Liss to say Daddy." I instructed him. "Issa ay Dadee." Steven instructed her. "Dadee!" she said after a few minutes of trying. "Very good!" I told her leaning over to kiss her cheek, which was now resting against Chloe's shoulder.

AUTUMN POV

A few minutes after Chloe left to go feed Steven I decide to get some more sleep. I lay back down on the couch and fall back to sleep. About half an hour I find my mind was whirling too much to sleep so I decided to watch TV.

A few minutes later I suddenly felt love and happiness then confusion right afterwards. These weren't my emotions so after a few minutes of thinking it over I decide it must be just a new power the group (whose name I can't mention since it brings back bad memories) tried to fit into me that allowed me to feel other people's emotions.

For some reason I have a feeling Adrian's going to come back downstairs any minute now so I quickly go into the kitchen and start making breakfast to distract myself.

Adrian comes down a few minutes later and comes into the kitchen. "Hey babe. I was wondering where you were." He said and gave me a smile.

That smile still started butterflies in my stomach but I tried to ignore it by just not saying anything to him and finishing breakfast. "Last night was amazing. Thank you for that." Adrian told me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I detangled myself and pushed him away. He looked at me questionably and asked, "What's wrong babe?" "Don't call me that. I'm not your babe. I'm just a temporary fling until you can have one of the other girls around here.

Last night was a mistake. I know I'm not your mate. You were just saying that so you get some relief for your sexual frustration. I can't believe you did that even when you know how I feel about my rape." I told him angrily.

I was madder at myself for letting it happen but he didn't know that. "Autumn you know that's not true! I really do love you!" he said. At that moment I seemed to dip into his mind and feeling and could tell he really _did_ love me.

That made me scared, no one loved me but myself. Luckily Chloe and Derek came down with the twins so I didn't have to respond.

The next few days passed quickly with Chloe teaching me about my powers and how to send away ghosts. She contacted her mom who allowed me to practice with summoning and pushing her away.

Today Clarissa didn't seem to be feeling well so Chloe cancelled our lesson. I didn't want to be around Adrian so I snuck off to the park. I was sitting by myself next to a little stream when suddenly I heard whispering.

"Oh yes. She'll do. Master will be very pleased." I heard. I looked around but there was no one in sight for miles. Guessing it was a ghost I used what Chloe had taught me to pull them through.

Suddenly two shadow creatures appeared in front of me. "Come little girl it is time to take you to our master." The one said. "Who are you and what do you want?" I asked shakily.

"We are demons. We are messengers of Satan who have come to drag you to hell." The one said. "No!" I screamed and pushed them back with all my might. Luckily they disappeared and I started running back to Chloe's house.

I ran inside and saw Derek but didn't see Chloe. I had tears running down my face and was screaming for Chloe. Derek quickly grabbed me and I collapsed onto him, holding his shirt.

"Hey calm down. It's alright. What's wrong?" Derek asked, wrapping me in a brotherly-type hug. "Shadows. Messengers. Drag Me. To Hell. For Satan." I told him, my breath coming out in gasps since I ran all the way home from the park.

"Uh-Oh I think you just saw Demons. Let me go get Chloe." Derek said. Just then Adrian came bursting through the back door looking as if he had just come in from a run.

"What's wrong? I heard you screaming." He said. Suddenly I needed his comforting presence so I threw myself at him and he held me tightly. He led us back to the couch and sat me on his lap while I regained my breath and stopped crying.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" He asked me, stroking my hair soothingly. "I was at the park and I summoned these demons, apparently, who wanted to drag me to hell." I told him.

He held me tighter. "Did you send them away?" he asked and I nodded. "Good. If they ever bother you again let me know and we'll talk to Chloe about banishing them. I won't let anything hurt you." He said.

He quickly removed me from his lap and got up. I was disappointed at the loss of contact but he came back a moment later with a glass of water. He sat me back down on his lap and waited while I finished.

I leaned back into him and he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. "Thank you." I told him. "No problem. Its just water." He said.

"No I mean for everything. For comforting me and protecting me." I told him turning around so I could look him in the eyes. "I will always protect you. I care about you to much to lose you." He said.

I looked deeply in his eyes and prepared myself to talk about what happened these past few days. "I'm sorry I've been avoiding you. I just feel like it was wrong to do what we did.

I feel like I let you rape me and I can't believe I was that weak." I told him. "You are not weak. You are one of the strongest people I know. I'm sorry I made you feel like that. I truly do love you though." He told me and suddenly I could feel it.

"I….. care for you too." I told him and took a deep breath waiting for his response. His whole face lit up and he leaned in to kiss me deeply. After we broke apart for air he rested his forehead against mine.

"I love you." He told me. "It's gonna take a while for me to say I feel the same." I told him sadly. "It's fine. I can feel that you do but I know you've been hurt so much in the past it's hard to say. I can wait. It will be the happiest day of my life." He told me.

I smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "I think I developed a new power." I told him after a few minutes of just sitting on his lap. "Oh yeah? What is it?" he asked me.

"Í think I can sense other people's emotions and read their minds. It's only worked with you so far so I think it's still developing. But I'm closer to you so I think that's why it works only with you." I told him.

He laughed and I asked him what was so funny. "Did Chloe ever tell you she had a bond with Derek?" he asked and I nodded. "Did she tell you that when a werewolf and their mate have sex it creates this bond between the two of them that let's them develop ever tell you about it?" he asked again and I shook my head.

"Well the mates creat a bond that they can communicate and feel the others emotions with. Derek explained all this to me and apparently it only happens if the mated pair's love is strong enough.

The Pack Alpha and her mate are the first pair in history followed by Derek and Chloe. Now apparently you and me are the third pair." He told me.

After taking a few minutes to process this new information I decided to just accept it and fight my instinct to flee from anyone that might hurt me in some way. "That's great!" I told Adrian enthusiastically and lean in for another kiss.

**_Sorry to end it there but I couldn't really think of a good ending. REVIEW please and tell me what you think! :D _**


	20. Chapter 20: NEED IDEAS!

A/N: I'm so sorry this is just a note and not a chapter. :( I'm working on the next chapter now so I need ideas.

*Spoiler* The demons WILL come back for Autumn just in later chapters so please don't suggest that. I know some of you have complained this story dosen't have a lot of action.

You're right. If you read the description you'll see this is just more of a fluff story with not much drama. Read my other DP story I Promise for more action.

This story will just focus on Clarissa and Steven growing up and developing. Hope that's ok with y'all. So sorry again it's just a note but PLEASE review and leave ideas!

Sorry it's taken me so long to even put this note up but I went on vacation for a week then spent a week catching up on my schoolwork (with 3 ap classes it was a lot of work!).

Then every day I have drama after school until 6 because our show's in 2 weeks. Then I come home and have to much homework to even start a chapter.

Sorry about the long note I tend to ramble and not realize it. haha So REVIEW and leave ideas please. THANKS! -Claire


	21. Chapter 21: A Sick Baby

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating! If you want an explanation check my profile. Otherwise enjoy the chapter! Thanks to everyone who left their ideas. I am trying to fit all of them into the story so that the story will actually have a better plot and have some more action. This chapter isn't as much action but I promise from now on the story will be more than just fluff!

* * *

Autumn POV

I leaned in to kiss Adrian. After a while we pulled back for air and I cuddled into Adrian's side. He kissed the top of my head and I let out a huge yawn. I quickly blushed and Adrian chuckled.

"Why don't you come back to bed? You've been through a lot and you were up early today." He said. "Mmmm sounds good." I said sleepily. Adrian lifted me up bridal style and carried me up the stairs.

We passed Derek and Chloe's room where their door was open. I looked in and saw Chloe holding a fussy Clarissa with no Derek or Steven in sight. "Put me down please." I told Adrian.

Once he had set me on my feet I walked into the doorway of their room and knocked. Chloe looked up and smiled a little when she saw me. "Come on in." she said. "Can I help?" I asked her and held out my arms for Clarissa.

"You can try. She's been fussy since she woke up today. She wouldn't even let Derek hold her." She said with a sigh. I took Clarissa and she fussed a bit but then I started rocking her and she calmed down.

"Wow. You're amazing with kids. Thank you. " Chloe said. "Sure thing. Where's Derek?" I asked her.

"Steven was asleep so he took him down to the crib downstairs so Clarissa wouldn't wake him up. Are you alright? Derek told me you had an encounter with demons today. I went down to see if you were alright but Adrian was there and I didn't want to disturb you." She said.

"Yeah it was pretty scary but I'm good now. Thanks. I worked things out with Adrian." I told her. "That's great! I'm so happy for you!" Chloe said excitedly. I shifted Clarissa in my arms.

"So what do you think is wrong with Lissa here?" I asked Chloe worriedly. "She has a fever and a slight cough. She threw up earlier but nothing other than that so I'm assuming she has the flu." Chloe said.

"How could she get the flu?" I asked. "She doesn't have as strong of immune system yet as Steven so while one of us was holding her someone had germs on their hands that got into her system." She told me.

"It's actually common for newborns to get sick a lot so it's nothing to worry about. It's actually good for building their immune system. She should be fine in a few days as long as I continue to feed her and she sleeps." Chloe assured me after seeing the worried look on my face.

"Oh ok. I don't like seeing her sick. Well if you need me I'm going to take a nap but wake me up if you need help." I told her.

"Thanks. Clarissa just wants to be comforted right now and it's soothing to her to want to feed often so that's why Derek's not helping right now. And once Jess gets back from work she's stopping by to check her out so I should be good. Thanks though sweetie." She told me with a smile.

I walked out of the room into the guest room where Adrian was waiting for me.

* * *

DEREK POV

Once Steven was asleep I made my way down the hall to the office. Logging onto the computer I typed into Google what to do when newborns have the flu.

Even though Steven and Clarissa were very advanced for their age Jess said that they still need to be treated as newborns. Finding an article on ehow I printed it up and quickly made my way upstairs.

Opening the door to the bedroom I found Chloe sitting in the rocking chair in the corner feeding Clarissa. "How's she doing?" I asked Chloe. "Good. She's actually more willing to eat this time so hopefully she won't throw up again." She said.

"I printed up an article on some tips that might help." I said coming over and handing her the paper. After letting Chloe read the list I took charge.

"Alright well we won't let anyone but us hold her for a few days and everyone will wash their hands before holding either Clarissa or Steven. I'll take both their pacifiers and put it in the dishwasher and put the bed sheets and their blankets in the wash.

She can still breathe through her nose so we don't have to worry about that. How about while I throw everything in the wash you go in the bathroom and let it steam up?

When I'm done I'll come get Lissa and see if I can get her to sleep while you take a shower. If Steven wakes up don't worry I'll get him. Ok?" I told her.

"Sounds good. Thank you." She told me. I leaned down to give her a quick kiss before gathering the sheets, blankets and pacifiers to take downstairs.

* * *

Meanwhile with Autumn and Adrian...(Autumn POV)

I was laying on the bed curled into Adrian. I was enjoying the comfort of his body pressed against mine when suddenly he spoke up. "While you were avoiding me I talked to Derek." He said.

"About what?" I asked. "I want to join the Pack." He told me. "That's a big decision. Are you sure? I mean Derek got accepted but that's only because he was related somehow to one of the Pack members, or former members. " I told him.

"Yeah I'm sure. I want this. I've always wanted this. Derek said he's going to set up a meeting for me with Elena, Clay and Jeremy for me to plead my case.

I know it's strange since we've only known them a few days but Derek and Chloe feel like family to me. Derek's like the cool older brother I would've loved to have. And Chloe's like an older sister.

If I'm in the pack it means we can have a permanent place here. Not that Chloe and Derek would kick us out but you know. It's just for the comfort of not having to worry about someone coming in and declaring we're no longer allowed here." He said.

"I get what you mean. Well I have feeling they'll love you and be happy to accept you into their Pack." I told him. "Thanks." He said leaning in to kiss me.

* * *

DEREK POV

After finally getting everything that needed to be washed or sterilized I headed into the steamy bathroom to take Clarissa from Chloe. Luckily the steam made her tired so she didn't protest when I took her from Chloe and into my arms.

Walking out of the bathroom I changed her then sat on the rocking chair. Holding her in my arms and rocking I looked down at my daughter and studied her. She was almost an exact replica of Chloe with her eyes closed.

She was so tiny and precious and I didn't think it was possible to love her more than I did but when she grabbed onto my shirt in her sleep I fell in love with her even more.

I was so thankful to Chloe for giving me the two most beautiful babies in the world and loving me and them through all the pain and hard work and physical exhaustion she had to go through.

Hearing Steven start to wake up I put a sleeping Clarissa in her crib and headed down to get Steven. Reaching his crib he opened his eyes and blinked to bring me into focus.

Once the sleep cleared from his eyes he smiled at me and held up his arms for me to hold him. I picked him up and carried him upstairs to the bedroom. Chloe was there with a towel wrapped around her.

She quickly decided it would be a lazy day so she threw on some sweats and one of my tshirts. I smiled at the sight of her in my shirt then felt her exhaustion through the bond.

"You were up all night with Clarissa. She's asleep and will probably stay that way for a few hours. I can handle Steven. You need to sleep." I told her. "Alright I will. Wake me up if either of them need to feed again." She told me kissing Steven on the head and me on the lips before shutting the blinds and climbing into bed.

* * *

A/N 2: It's a weird place to end but I tried like 10 different endings and they wouldn't work sorry. Not my best chapter but I wanted to get in about why Clarissa has been acting fussy and how Adrian wanted to join the pack. I have SAT's in 2 weeks so I'll be studying a lot but I should have time to post the next (better) chapter by this weekend. REVIEW please and tell me what you think. 5 more reviews until 100. Please help me get there! :D


	22. Chapter 22: Kidnapped

_A/N: I feel absolutely horrible and I'm so sorry. Just when I think I have time to update my friend finds out she's pregnant (at only 16) so every weekend (the only time I can write) she's needed me for support, or to run her to doctors appointments, etc. As much as I hated ditching my stories my friendship had to come first. Plus school's been kicking my butt so that doesn't help. Give me two weeks after posting this chapter and I'll write a super-long, action and fluff filled chapter. I'm on vacation right now so I have to wait until I get back to write more and then it'll take me a week to catch up on all my schoolwork. Anyway, thank you so soo much for getting me to (and past!) 100 reviews and for your continued support. Love you guys!_

* * *

New Promises Chapter 22:

**Derek POV**

Chloe had been in bed all of one hour before Clarissa woke up crying again. Her fever seemed to be making her have hot-cold flashes and now she was so cold she was shivering.

I picked her up and cradled her to my chest. She let out a little sigh, content with the heat radiating off of my body. Luckily, her crying had not seemed to have woken Chloe yet.

Just then, Tori came back from her date with James and called upstairs, "Where is my favorite niece and nephew?" Clarissa was startled by loud noise so she started crying.

I shut the door to the master bedroom with Clarissa still in my and see Tori coming up the stairs. "Lissy why the crying?" she asked taking Clarissa from my arms and bouncing her softly.

Clarissa started crying and reached for me again but Tori was determined to make Clarissa feel better. "I'm taking Liss downstairs for a bottle, she's probably hungry. " Tori said before I could protest.

Once Clarissa noticed I wasn't in her sight anymore she started screaming bloody murder. This woke Chloe up, and she was at the door within seconds.

Once she got downstairs to where Tori was, she spotted Clarissa in Tori's arms she reached for our crying little girl and took her in her arms, muttering soothing words and cradling her to her chest.

"What'd I do wrong?" Tori asked, upset about not being able to help. Jess chose this moment to walk in the house. She steps inside the living room to where we were huddled at the bottom of the stairs.

Chloe had Clarissa in her arms and I was standing beside Chloe with an arm around her waist. Clarissa kept patting Chloe's face, as if to assure herself her mommy was here now to comfort her.

"What happened?" Jess asked. "I tried to help Derek since Clarissa was crying and when she couldn't see Derek anymore she panicked." Tori explained. "Clarissa is sick Tori. No one but her parents or me should be handling her." Jess reprimanded her.

"Sorry." Tori mumbled. "It's alright I'm sure Chloe and Derek understand you were trying to help. I want no one near Clarissa but me, Derek or Chloe until she's feeling better." Jess ordered.

Tori nodded her head and said she was going to check on Steven. After checking Clarissa's temperature Jess determined that what Chloe thought was true. Clarissa only had the flu.

It still wasn't great she was sick but at least it wasn't something serious, like Melody had when she was a baby. Jess looked at Chloe and noticed the dark circles under her eyes.

"This is where the hard part of parenting comes in. You missy need to get some rest. All this stress isn't good for your immune system. And it's still weak since you just gave birth a week ago. I know Clarissa is being very clingy, but that's only natural. Lay her down with you and both of you try to get some sleep." Jess ordered.

She kissed Chloe on the forehead then helped me usher them upstairs. Now that she knew her mommy had her, Clarissa was drifting to sleep again. I held her while Chloe got in bed and adjusted the co-sleeper. Once I sat Clarissa in the co-sleeper I kissed Chloe on the forehead and went to check on how Steven was doing with Tori.

THE NEXT DAY (Chloe POV)

Clarissa woke up in the morning and her fever was gone, which I was extremely thankful for. Unfortunately for me, now I was the one that didn't feel good. I was so exhausted that my body ached.

I was also a little dizzy so I could barely even sit up so I just stayed laying down in bed. Derek felt all this through the bond so he had Jess coming to check on me.

Once she arrived and couldn't determine what was wrong with me, she took my blood pressure. "You young lady are to stay in bed for a couple of days. Your blood pressure is far too high and you have to relax to bring it back down." I nodded to indicate that I would do what she told me.

"But what about Steven and Clarissa?" I rasped out, my throat a little dry. "Autumn and Adrian are going to take them to the park for a little fresh air. There's still breastmilk in the fridge so that should last them all day. Then hopefully you'll be feeling better enough to feed them. Derek's going to stay here and take care of you. I have to get to work but feel better sweetie." she said kissing my forehead.

Derek gave me some ibuprofen to help me feel better and then stroked my hair to try to get me to fall asleep. "Derek I can't sleep." I whined. I knew I sounded like a whiny child but I was so sick I couldn't bring myself to care.

"I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked patiently. "Hold me." I decided. Once I was safely cuddled into Derek's body I began to feel content enough to sleep.

I was woken a few hours later when a sobbing Autumn burst into the room. She was trying to tell us something but we couldn't understand her through her tears. "Autumn we can't understand you. What's wrong?" Derek demanded.

Taking a deep breath Autumn said, " It's the rogue werewolf. He took Steven and Clarissa." Once the words processed through my brain I saw black.

* * *

A/N 2: Cliffy! If I get enough reviews I'll try my very best to update by the end of my vacation in a few days. REVIEW please! Thanks guys!


	23. Chapter 23: The Battle

_**A/N: I'm back! But before you scold me like a child and put me in the corner for the rest of my life, let me just say I'm so sorry it's taking this long! I never expected to get as busy as I did but it's the summer before my senior year so things we bound to get crazy. Thanks to everyone who is still sticking with me! Remember this story is RATED M and that becomes pretty prominent with some themes I deal with in this chapter. Read & Review please!**_

CHLOE POV

I wake up in my bed and take in my surroundings. I notice Jess comforting Autumn in the doorway and Derek's green eyes looking worridely into mine.

The news that Autumn had just delivered suddenly came rushing back to me. I shot up in bed and collapsed into Derek's awaiting arms. "Our babies." I sobbed.

"We need to find them." I told Derek, almost in hysterics. "Shh, Shh, Chloe it's going to be ok. We're going to find them and their going to be find because their strong, just like us. Then I'm going to kill the sick bastard who dared to touch our babies." Derek told me, a murderous glint in his eyes.

"H-how are we going to find them?" I asked Derek, my voice cracking a little. "Dad, Tori and Simon are all using tracking spells. James and Adrian are following the rogue wolf's scent from the park. Their going to find Clarissa and Steven and bring them back home where they belong." Derek told me reassuringly.

"I'm so sorry!" Autumn said running up to the bed and collaping by my feet sobbing. "Shh, it's alright. It's not your fault. We all should have been more careful. Their devoloping so quickly we all seem to forget their just a few weeks old." I told her, taking her into my arms and rubbing her back soothingly before releasing her with a hug.

"Now that I know you're going to be alright I'm going to help Adrian and James with their tracking." Derek told me. "No, I'm going with you." I told him, getting up and grabbing my sneakers.

Derek looked like he was bout to protest but stopped once he saw the determination in my eyes. "Fine but you don't leave my side." Derek told me firmly.

"Alright Derek, you and CHloe take your cells phones and go tracking. call either me or Autumn if you find anything. We're staying here and acting as home base." Jess told us.

After throwing on shorts and a tank top as quickly as I possibly could Derek and I were out the door. After 4 hours of tracing the rogue wolf's scent in circles the scent suddenly stopped at the from of the graveyard.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." The parents of these 2 beautiful children." Sneered the rogue wolf stepping into view at the entrance of the graveyard holding a sleeping Clarissa and Steven.

"What did you do to them? Derek growled. "Don't worry your precious children aren't harmed. I just gave them something to make them sleepy. No harm will come to them, they are much more valuable to me alive." the wolf said.

"Give us back out babies." I demanded, Derek and I stepping closer to the rogue wolf. "If I were you I'd stop there. Any closer and I might just have to end on of their lives." he said looking down at the babies he was holding.

"Yes it wouldn't be as much profit but it's better than nothing at all." he warned. Derek let out an inhuman snarl but we both stayed rooted to our spots.

"Good, good. You know now that I'm here I'm in a generous mood. Yes I want the money I could make selling the little freak babies but I'll give you your babies back if you give me your lovely wife." The wolf told Derek.

"Never." Derek snarled and was about to lunge forward but I used the bond to stop him. _"Agree to the trade."_ I told him through the bond.

_"Never. I'll die before I let him take my family from me." _Derek responded back. I told him my plan, again using the bond.

Derek battled with his werewolve instincts to protect and never leave his mate and pups before finally relenting. _"Good now as soon as you make the trade take Steven and Clarissa back to the house and __**stay there**__."_ I demanded through the bond before ending the conversation at looking at the rogue wolf.

"Fine, you want me, you can have me. But first give me my babies back." I told him.

Clicking his tongue he said warningly, "You come over and come give your children back to their daddy over there. Then come stand back next to me. If you try to run I have a gun in my back pocket that I'm not afraid to use." I quickly walked over to where the rogue wolf was standing while Derek had to hold himself back from changing and then attacking the rogue wolf.

I took my babies in my arms and kissed both their foreheards. Whispering, "Mommy loves you." to both of them before walking back over to Derek.

Once Derek had Clarissa and Steven safely back in his arms I whispered to him "run." Derek took off running full speed back home while I walked back over to the rogue wolf, who now was holding a gun in his hands.

"Very good my pretty. Now you are mind." he said trailing a finger down my cheek. "Get off of me." I bit out, smacking his hand away.

He backhanded my face with the gun so hard it had me falling to ground clutching my cheek in pain.

"You belong to me now. You cannot deny any of my advances. Om face, I feel like claiming you right now." he said suddenly holding my arms above my head, pining me to the ground, his erection pressing into my leg.

"It's now or never." I thought to myself. Squeezing my eyes shut I did something I haven't done since I was sixteen. I concentrated and a few seconds later the ground beside me split open with a sickening crack.

The bodies of the surrounding graves started dragging themselves out. "Kill him!" I shouted and suddenly the rogue wolf was being pulled off my body and being torn apart limb by limb.

I squeezed my eyes shut against the horrifying scene and fell to the ground sobbing. Suddenly I felt a strong pair of arms encircle me and a familar sense of peacefullness washed over me.

Derek was back.

I looked up and not only was Derek there, but also Dad, Tori, Simon, Adrian and James. "Our babies?" I choked out, searching Derek's face for any sign of bad news.

"Are home safe and are going to stay that way." Derek told me. Summoning up the rest of my almost nonexistant energy I released all the spitits of the dead bodies, shoving the one of the rogue wolf forcefully to a what was hopefully a very bad place.

I stayed awake long enough to see Tori throw a blue flame from her fingertips which reduced the rogue wolf's body to ashes. Then I collaped into Derek.

The weeks after the kidnapping passed in a blur. Jess had healed my cracked cheekbone and I told her the whole story of what the rogue wolf had tried to do to me.

Derek was holding me in his lap while I related my story to Jess and growled menacially before wrapping his arms around me and pulling me closer to him.

Jess ordered everyone who was staying with us out of the house to stay with her and Kit so we could recover as a family without any distractions.

Jess was the only one coming by adn that ws only to bring meals she had prepared for us and check to see my progress. I was ordered of 2 week minimum bedrest.

After nearly getting raped for the second time in my life (_A/N: Read I Promise to understand this.)_ everyone expected me to wait a while before I was comfortable having sex with Derek again.

Proof that our bond and our love is unbreakable as soon as I had gotten a good nights sleep I all but demanded Derek claim me as his again.

Clarissa and Steven were doing better than expected around people but still did not want to their mine or Derek's arms for very long. And if they were in someone elses arms either Derek or myself had to be in their sight. I wasn't to worried. My babies are strong and I know given just a little more time they'll be back to their old selves again.

_**A/N 2: REVIEW PLEASE! Did you like it? Not like it? Thoughts? Ideas for future chapters? This was 10 pages in my notebook so I don't know how it turned out to be so short sorry! This chapter sounds like this story is ending but I have a few more ideas for this story so no worries. Thanks for reading!**_


	24. Chapter 24: Fluffy New Chapter

**_A/N: I cannot even begin to apologize enough for the lack of updates. Thank you so so so very much to all of my wonderful readers who stuck with me through this unofficial hiatus and kept reviewing and encouraging me to write. There's an explanation on my profile if anyone is wondering what happened. I WILL be updating more now. No more waiting months on end with no word from me for a new chapter. Most likely chapters will be updated biweekly. PLEASE review! I'm sorry this chapter is so short but it's just fluff so that I can get back in to the swing of writing this again. I am DESPERATE FOR IDEAS. School has me so overwhelmed right now I'm experiencing severe writer's block. Enjoy! ~Claire_**

* * *

Chloe POV

I was on the final day of my mandatory 2 week bed rest. I woke up, not yet opening my eyes and could hear the rain pouring down outside.

I blinked slowly and looked out the window near the bed, noticing that while it was almost 8 in the morning, the sun was not out. Instead, the sky was a dark grey.

Oddly this made me happy as it seemed it would be raining all day and that gave me an excuse to be lazy and just stay in. I decided today would be "family day."

Everyone had slowly returned my second week of bed rest and while it was wonderful having my friends and family surrounding me I wanted to spend some rare time alone with just Derek and my babies. Looking over to the co-sleeper I noticed that Clarissa and Steven seemed to have the same idea as me.

They were fast asleep next to each other and hadn't even woken up yet like they usually do around 7:30 in the morning for their feeding.

I smiled fondly at my babies before tangling my cold legs with Derek's warm ones and glancing at him. He woke up when I did but, unlike me, was just laying there with his eyes closed.

Feeling how cold I was, he reached out his arms to pull me right up against his warm body and gave me a good morning kiss.

I loved moments like this, where we didn't even need words just the feeling of being wrapped up protectively in his arms. I snuggled comfortably into Derek and drifted back to sleep.

Around 10:00 I was woken up by Clarissa and Steven starting to fuss. I picked Clarissa up and kissed her forehead before handing her to Derek.

Then I got Steven, who was always hungry when he woke up, and pulled down my top so that he could start feeding. "Good morning little wold." I said smiling down at him and stroking his face with my fingers while he suckled.

Clarissa wasn't happy she missed her morning feeding so she quickly starting doing her hungry cry. It was a lot easier feeding them one at a time but I knew Clarissa wouldn't stop crying until she ate.

Derek helped by getting the nursing pillow and placing it behind my back so that I could sit better. He then handed Clarissa to me and I let her start feeding as well.

They were eating away seemingly more hungry now that they had slept through their usual morning feeding so I settled in and asked Derek what he wanted to do today.

"Well it's raining so there's not much we could do. You are still on bed rest, even though it's your last day" he said. "I have a compromise" I told him.

"We'll ask everyone to go over to Jess and Kit's house and we'll stay in and just have family day. You and I can watch movies while Clarissa and Steven nap and then when we're awake we'll all spend some time together. So even though I'm not in bed I'll still be relaxed. Is that okay?" I asked him.

"Sounds perfect." Derek told me, leaning over to give me a kiss. Once the twins were done feeding, Derek took Clarissa and I took Steven and we went downstairs.

We got downstairs and the twins were immediately greeted with rounds of kisses and tickles from the family. They both smiled and giggled, enjoying the attention.

Since they were finally letting other people hold them I allowed Autumn to take Clarissa and Simon took Steven. I started making Derek some quick pancakes on the stove while he poured my cereal for me.

While I was waiting for the pancake to brown so that I could flip it over Tori told me her plans for the day.

"All of us are going to the movies today. We don't know what we're seeing yet but dad and Jess are taking melody to see that new Dr. Seuss movie. Then we're all going to go shopping afterwards. Would you like to come?" she asked me.

"No thanks. Derek and I just want to stay in and spend some time with our babies." I said, smiling over at Derek.

"Ok. We're going to leave for the movies then. We'll probably be out all day but I'm not sure about dad and Jess since they have Melody." Tori said.

Everyone hugged Derek and I before handing us back Clarissa and Steven and leaving for the movies. After breakfast we decided to give the twins their first bath.

We got the baby tub that goes in the sink out of the bedroom and filled it with warm water. Both Clarissa and Steven loved the water. They were splashing and giggling and just beaming with happiness at this new found sensation for them.

Clarissa liked getting her hair washed with baby shampoo but Steven didn't really care for it. After their bath Derek and I wrapped them in fluffy towels and, since it was a cool day, we put them in footie pajamas.

Clarissa's was red with white hearts all over it and Steven's was blue with wolves (ironically) all over. They looked so adorable that I snapped a few pictures in addition to the ones I had of them in their baths.

I took Clarissa and Derek took Steven and we laid on the couch with the twins laying on our chests. I was rubbing Steven's back and Derek was stroking Clarissa's face with his finger.

They both laid in our arms content and Derek and I's bond just hummed with pure adoration and love over these perfect little creatures in our arms. After a while of just resting and enjoying being with their mommy and daddy, Steven and Clarissa fell asleep. Neither Derek or I wanted to let our babies go we were so comfortable. So we decided to hold them and just sit back and relax while watching a movie we had rented on the TV.

_**A/N2: Super short but fluffy. PLEASE tell me what you think in a review AND give me ANY ideas you have for this story please! Thanks so much for sticking with me!**_


End file.
